Giochi Di Vita
by AmunVDW
Summary: En ocasiones la vida nos prepara para situaciones que nos hará ver cuál es nuestro verdadero destino y como nuestras decisiones afectaran a nuestros seres queridos, al final seremos felices pero nadie dijo que juntas...
1. Chapter 1

***Flashback***

Viernes 15 de Enero 1988

Keiran III se encontraba ante la hermosa vista invernal de New York que le brindaba su oficina en el piso cincuenta del Empire State, miro su reloj 11:15 de la mañana y seguía esperando a su impuntual hijo Clive desde hace una hora. Como cualquier joven adinerado con 18 años solo se dedicaba a divertirse y a ser una vergüenza para él, no sabía porque Clive no se interesaba en nada del negocio familiar y las cosas que hacia las hacia mal lo que llevaba a un gran pérdida monetaria la mayoría de las veces.

-Scusate il ritardo padre-entro al despacho rápidamente y cerró la puerta tras el-Mucho tránsito!- dijo excusándose y corriendo a saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla mostrándole así el respeto que sentía hacia su padre.

Clive era el primogénito de Keiran y Meryl Astori ,a pesar de ser muy parecido físicamente a su padre en el interior no se parecían en nada, él era un joven delgado pero musculoso considerando que era la primera generación americana de una familia 100% italiana el media 1.90 cm, 10 cm más que su padre, su cabello castaño casi siempre estaba despeinado, sus ojos eran de color verde olivo el color predominante en la familia Astori y no azules como su padre, su risa siempre muy contagiosa pero a pesar de eso sus pensamientos eran siempre egoístas solo pensaba en su diversión, en viajes, autos y chicas.  
El mismo sabía lo que su padre sentía hacia él ya que nunca hacia las cosas bien y eso lo llevaba a decirse así mismo que era un inútil.

-Sé que eres impuntual- lo miro-Espera aquí, ahorita regreso

Dicho esto Keiran se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la sala de juntas que se encontraba del otro lado del piso cruzando el lobby, ahí se encontraba Lauren su asistente con un bebe en brazos.

-Acaba de dormirse señor-dijo en voz baja-Ya comió.  
-Grazie Lauren, voy a llevarlo a la otra habitación...-hizo ademán con su mano señalando la puerta-Ya llego.

Lauren cobijo al bebe en sus frazadas y lo entrego a Keiran, de regreso a su oficina lo situó sobre el escritorio

-Explícame esto hijo- dijo mirándolo fijamente  
Clive alzo una ceja y lo miro confuso-No sé de qué hablas  
-Ultima vez que pregunto, explícame esto!  
-No lo sé!- respondió de forma retadora

Keiran se acercó a su hijo y lo jalo del brazo hacia el escritorio

-Cuantas veces te dije que la dejaras, que esa muchachita no te traería nada bueno, te dije que te cuidaras, que no cometieras más estupideces...cuando dejaras de ser un inútil!  
-No sé de qué hablas padre- Clive miraba nervioso al bebe.

Keiran destapó al bebe y lo observo, era una hermosa niña de aproximadamente un mes de nacida, Lauren la había puesto un vestido color crema con complementos rojos.

Keiran hablo mientras acomodaba las frazadas alrededor de la bebe

-Hace una semana Christopher llamo, fue a Portland a ver a Rafael nuestro informante...al parecer Nicole salió de Canadá en noviembre-Clive al escuchar el nombre levanto la vista-Mi curiosidad me hizo seguirla de nuevo, me pregunte que querría de este lado del país?, sé que te dije que confiaría en ti, pensé que serias capaz de dejarla...  
-Padre...yo...yo ya no estoy con ella, la deje cuando tú me lo pediste, no volví a verla-dijo nervioso  
-Cállate- Keiran siguió con su relato  
-Rafael la siguió hasta SunnyValle...sabes que es SunnyValle?...-lo miro-Sabes!-grito  
-No padre...-bajo la mirada  
-Bueno es un orfanato...Nicole se embarazo y no te dijo nada...o sí, por eso vino al país? tu sabias de esta bebe?  
-No sabía, ella no me dijo nunca nada, luego que terminamos cortamos comunicación por completo-Clive tenía la mirada perdida en el piso  
-Seguro?-inquirió Keiran  
-Bueno la busque solo en una ocasión unos meses luego que ella se fue, llame a su casa pero Ellis me dijo que no la buscara más que me alejara de ella que ya había destruido a su familia lo suficiente...de ahí no volví a buscarla.  
-A tu querida Nicole se le hizo fácil dejar a la bebe en ahí, pensando que su problema desaparecería...Algo que te pedí muchas veces hijo es que fueras responsable...que parte de esa maldita palabra no entendiste!-alzo la voz  
-Padre...-Clive cerró la boca con solo la mirada que se padre le dio  
-Tu madre no sabe nada de esto -señalo a la bebe-Queríamos nietos pero esta no era la forma, queríamos lo mejor para ti, una buena mujer, un futuro y ahora...nos has defraudado hijo-medito unos segundo mirando hacia el ventanal y tomo a la bebe para dejarla en los brazos de su hijo

Clive se veía asustado no sabía qué hacer o decir, solo se acercó al escritorio y trato de dejarla de nuevo ahí, pero Keiran se lo impidió rápidamente de un manotazo

-Hijo te hare preguntas estúpidas...porque no hablas con Nicole?  
-Ella no la va a querer!, por algo la dejo papá!-puso su mano en la frente- Dios!  
-Quédatela tu hijo, es tuya al final de cuentas!-acarició la mejilla de la niña  
-No...no estoy seguro...si...si es mi hija papá!-la miro  
-Es tuya, lo corrobore!  
-No padre, yo... no...no...estoy en condiciones ni preparado para esto, no ahora, que hare con ella, no tengo ni puta idea...-le regreso a la bebe  
-Es tu hija no puedes abandonarla!-puso su mano en el hombro de su hijo- Tú madre y yo te vamos a apoyar Clive...saldrás adelante con la bebe...no estás solo hijo, todo estará bien, verás que...  
-No!-grito y retiro la mano de Keiran de golpe-Es una niña, y yo no la quiero papá!-dijo enojado  
-Y eso que tiene que ver, es tu sangre!  
-No, yo solo doy hijos que serán orgullo de esta familia... no es mía!  
-Eso no se elige es cuestión de azar hijo...  
-No la quiero

Keiran miro a Clive con decepción -Entonces todo está dicho-Clive se acercó a la bebe-Pero ella se queda aquí!-dijo Keiran  
-Papá...!  
-Retírate, no deseo hablar más contigo...  
- Padre yo me encargaré de esto!  
-Retírate por favor Clive!  
-Papá cometí un error... pero lo arreglare, acabare con esto, será como un negocio olvidado y mi nombre estará limpio.  
-Estará limpio? Que harás con ella?-dijo enojado  
-No pienses eso! -levanto las manos tranquilizándolo- La llevare a Portland de regreso...y...y la dejare en SunnyValle, una buena familia la adoptara estará bien...y será una niña feliz -dijo con nerviosismo

Keiran sonrió con sarcasmo-Vete!  
-Papá?...  
-Que te vayas dije!-grito-Me doy cuenta de la clase de hijo que tuve...nosotros no te criamos así!

Clive estaba muy enojado, se fue cerrando la puerta de un portazo, luego de 20 minutos Keiran seguía mirando a la bebe que tenía en sus brazos y dormía plácidamente, las discusiones entre su padre y abuelo no habían sido suficiente para despertarla, había olvidado cómo se sentía tener a un bebe indefenso en sus brazos, no era lo mismo cargar un sobrino o sobrina que tener ahí a una personita que llevaba su sangre, su primera nieta, la ultimas vez que cargo a alguien así con esa ternura y amor fue a su hijo Darren hace ya 17 años, jamás pensó que se volvería abuelo y menos en esas circunstancias...

Tomo el teléfono y marco a Lauren...  
-Lauren por favor dile a Joe que pase...ah...y puedes traer las cosas de la niña... ya sabes por si despierta...-Lauren sonrió al teléfono

Ella había cuidado a la bebe una semana completa en lo que se realizaban los exámenes genéticos, sin duda se había ganado su corazón ya que era una bebe muy tranquila

Joe toco la puerta y se asomó  
-Señor en que puedo servirle?  
-Pasa Joe, puedes ir al centro comercial más cercano, necesito un porta bebe para el auto  
-Claro que sí señor.  
Keiran le tendió dinero en efectivo y antes de que se retirara le dijo:-Que sea rojo o rosa por favor...algo bonito para una niña- sonrió.

Más tarde ese día Keiran se dirigía a su casa en Lexington Ave. y E 77th St en Upper East Side con la bebe en el asiento trasero de su auto, aún no había dicho nada a su esposa de su nieta así que primero hablaría con ella antes de mostrarle a la bebe, pasó directo a su despacho y puso a la niña en uno de los sillones de dicho lugar

-Veremos que tal sale todo esto pequeña, es de nuestras últimas opciones bueno yo siempre seré la última opción y estaré ahí para ti!- beso la frente de la niña dormida y fue por su esposa

Meryl se encontraba en la sala mirando un álbum fotográfico de sus hijos Clive y Darren  
-Keiry recuerdas cuando eran bebes!-dijo entusiasmada y se levantó a saludarlo dejando un beso en su labios- Vamos a comer?  
-No Meryl, necesitamos hablar primero cariño-dijo serio  
-Te escucho!  
Meryl se dirigió al sofá donde había estado sentada y atrajo a Keiran de la mano para que se sentaran con ella.  
-No sé cómo empezar, ni como tomaras las cosas...  
-No me asustes Keiry-pensó por un segundo-Clive...el... está bien?-dijo temerosa  
-Somos abuelos Meryl, abuelos de una hermosa niña...-la miro con temor  
-Oh por dios!-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos-Yo sabía que algo me ocultaba Clive...Lucia... ella está bien? Que dice Bruno y Sofía?! Están rebosantes de felicidad verdad!-dijo riendo y feliz  
-No, mira- tomo su mano- La bebe nació hace un mes en Portland, recuerdas a Nicole la hija de Ellis mi anterior asistente?-Meryl asintió confusa- Ella no le dijo nada a Clive, Rafael la trajo aquí hace una semana...y él se enteró apenas hoy  
-No sabía que habían tenido algo que ver, pero ella es menor de edad!-pensó -Y dónde están la niña y Nicole? Están aquí?  
-Nicole dio a la bebe en adopción y Rafael pensó que lo mejor era traerla a mí, Lauren la cuido por una semana en lo que salían los resultados de las pruebas genéticas ...hoy en la mañana cite a Clive en la oficina para hablar de la niña...  
-Mi primera nieta-dijo Meryl feliz  
-Clive la rechazo dijo que no está preparado para un hijo y menos por ser mujer así que renuncio a ella igual que Nicole- la miro- Tiene ese pensamiento estúpido de creer que por no dar un hijo varón ha cometido un error- se arrodilló  
-No puedo creerlo Keiry, el no pudo haber dicho eso, él no es así!  
-A mí me sorprendió de igual forma, deberías de haberlo escuchado, fue muy firme en su decisión -dijo dolido- Yo simplemente no puedo hacerlo amor, no puedo renunciar a esa pequeña es nuestra sangre, mi primera nieta...  
-Nos tendrá a nosotros amor-tomo su rostro- Sera la hija que siempre quisimos lo recuerdas

Keiran fue por la bebe que ya se encontraba despierta y la llevo ante Meryl que la cargo enseguida

-Oh por dios es hermosa, mira que ojos tan preciosos tiene...como crees que te dejare sola...jamás escúchalo bien nunca estarás sola  
-Es linda no!-dijo Keiran sentándose a su lado  
-Tiene la nariz como Clive...como la vas a llamar Keiry?  
-Como te gustaría llamarla a ti? es tu hija  
-Nuestra-mientras le hacía mimos dijo-Recuerdas que pensamos que Darren sería niña?  
-Shay?, Shay Astori  
-Suena bien, me gusta!

Keiran observaba como Meryl miraba a Shay y pensó que había tomado una buena decisión al tomar a la bebe en su custodia, si no había podido hacer algo con sus hijos dado que su pequeño Darren había fallecido y Clive dejaba mucho que desear, al menos Shay sería la salida de sus errores, Shay sería lo que siempre deseo como hijos, la haría a su imagen y semejanza aunque fuera niña además le demostraría a su hijo que ser mujer no era un obstáculo

***Fin del flashback***

**Las personas aquí mencionadas no me pertenecen solo he tomado sus nombre he invente mi historia –A**


	2. Chapter 2

**DIANNA**

Mi nombre es Dianna y soy esposa de Shay desde hace 5 años, las circunstancias en las que nos conocimos no fueron las mejores pero ya lo había aceptado, me sentía estable con ella hasta que reapareció Lea la mujer que movió mi mundo y todo lo que yo conocía hasta ese entonces.

Todo comenzó cuando mi familia se mudó desde San Francisco a New York, mi padre hizo una mala inversión y confió en las personas equivocadas lo que nos hizo caer en una crisis económica en la cual nos quedamos prácticamente en la calle, mi padre desesperado se aventuró a ir a New York con la promesa que Jason, mi madre y yo tendríamos un futuro mejor, luego de tres días el regreso y a la semana siguiente ya vivíamos en New York en la aclamada Manhattan en la zona de Upper East Side una zona nada barata considerando que antes no teníamos nada, el se convirtió en el gerente del banco Federal Reserve de New York, tenía 12 años cuando Jason y yo entramos a estudiar en un prestigioso colegio llamado Stuyvesant High School de New York ahí conocí a Naya McDowell hija del empresario alemán Markus McDowell y su esposa puertorriqueña María, Naya se convirtió en mi mejor amiga, mi hermana y confidente.

Yo no sabía cómo mi padre se había vuelto gerente de un prestigioso banco con solo pasar tres días en New York, aun así mi familia siempre vivió bien y nunca nos faltó nada, el juramento que mi padre nos hizo lo estaba cumpliendo y no volvimos jamás a pasar por lo mismo.

Tiempo después que crecimos mi padre nos contó a Jason y a mi cómo había llegado a donde estaba ahora, en New York el conoció a un sargento de policía que lo invito a desayunar cuando lo vio con su maleta a las afueras de la comisaria, mi padre confió en él y le contó lo sucedido así que el sargento lo recomendó para que pidiera un favor a Don Keiran Astori ya que estaban buscando alguien trabajador como mi padre, si algún día Don Keiran lo pedía él tendría que pagarle sin ninguna oposición "favor con favor se paga", se preguntarán quien es Don Keiran Astori bueno él es Don o Jefe de una de las cinco familias que controlan New York, el en su familia es el que tiene más poder y casi siempre se le ve acompañado de su abogado y consigliere Christopher Green, él le dio a mi padre la gerencia del banco pero a cambio de eso Don Keiran no pidió nada simplemente le dijo que otro día pagaría la deuda, no fue hasta siete años después en el 2005 que decidió amarrar a mi padre a los Astori ya que el trabajo que mi padre hacia era importante para la economía de la familia Astori tanto para su hermano menor Robert y su cuñado Carlo Bossi.  
Mi padre es el encargado de lavar el dinero conseguido por Don Keiran proveniente de los casinos, pagos, transportes, venta de armas y contrabando, con su trabajo mi padre era bien remunerado por su "amabilidad y comprensión" al no decir nada.  
Tan solo había pasado un mes que había cumplido 19 años cuando Don Keiran hablo con mi padre y le propuso casarme con su sobrino Chord que en ese entonces tenía 20 años para así afianzar lazos, mi padre accedió sin ninguna oposición.

Entre a la sala donde se encontraban mi padre con mi mamá tomando la merienda y me pare frente a él, estaba muy molesta...

-Como se te ocurre aceptar algo sin antes consultarlo conmigo-dije gritando-Yo soy la que está de por medio, yo voy a sacrificar mi futuro.  
-De que hablas hija?-inquirió mi mamá  
Mi padre se levantó y me tomo de la mano-Tenía que hacerlo hija, no teníamos opción... recuerdas como vivíamos en San Francisco cuando no teníamos nada, gracias el tenemos la vida de ahora, tenemos esta casa vivimos en Upper East Side, tienes el auto que quieres, cualquier cosa que me pidas tu o Jason la tiene en ese mismo momento, estas en la mejor universidad de New York, tienes el departamento en Greenwich Village, tenemos una buena posición económica...no nos falta nada.  
-Ronald de que habla?-dijo mi mamá con confusión  
-Dile, anda dile a ver si ella te apoya!-mi padre se quedó callado-Mamá-dije desesperada-Don Keiran pidió mi mano para que me case con su sobrino Chord,y el accedió sin ninguna oposición, ya no vivimos en esa época, que las hijas tenían que casarse por obligación, yo soy libre...  
-Él nos ayudó cuando más lo necesitamos, los que decían ser nuestros amigos nos dieron la espalda, él fue el único que me tendió la mano en ayuda-dijo mi padre  
-Pero ese no es el caso-lo interrumpí- Porque tengo que pagarlo yo!  
-El me hizo el favor, me dio la gerencia del banco, ahora el me necesita debo de pagar no puedo negarme son "Los Astori"... ellos solo cobran de dos formas, devolviendo el favor o con la muerte.

No podía creerlo como el hombre que nos tendió la mano en ayuda, ahora tomaba mi destino en sus manos, subí a mi habitación mucho mas enojada ya que mi madre no dijo nada y me encerré ahí por el resto de la tarde llorando por no saber qué hacer, Naya llamo varias veces a la casa ya que había apagado mi celular, le pedí a mi madre que quería estar sola, quería meditar lo que estaba por suceder de verdad deseaba ver a mi padre muerto? Deseaba que mi familia perdiera todo por no querer casarme? Como le diría a Naya que me casaría? Como lo tomaría si supiera que mi futuro "marido" seria Chord su novio!

Esa noche baje a cenar y sin más a que oponerme acepte la proposición, mi familia merecía lo mejor, necesitaba hablarlo con Naya y llegar a un acuerdo con Chord, una vez aceptado el compromiso necesitábamos presentarnos dentro de dos días ante Don Keiran para hablarlo.

Algo que mi padre y Don Keiran no sabían era que yo conocía a Chord desde hace dos años, Naya y yo lo conocimos en una fiesta NYU de la Facultad Externa de Negocios en Greenwich Village donde ambas asistíamos ,en dicha facultad estaba Chord ya que por tradición los Astori estudiaban ahí y sin querer lo conocimos.

Naya ,Chord y yo fuimos amigos a lo largo de un año en el cual los tres nos demostramos que podíamos ser amigos muy leales, luego de ese tiempo ellos decidieron intentarlo y terminaron enamorándose.

Al día siguiente en la facultad Chord se acercó a mí  
-Di tenemos que hablar-dijo Chord nervioso y mirando a todos lados- Naya está en la rectoría...  
-Mi padre ya hablo conmigo!-dije llorando-Chord ayúdame no quiero...por Naya...  
-Mira Di, eres maravillosa una gran mujer pero no...yo...no te preocupes yo hablare con mi padre él puede hablar con mi tío y declinar el trato o buscar otra solución yo no quiero casarme y mucho menos con la mejor amiga de mi novia!  
-Mañana hay una junta...  
-Si lose... no estaré presente pero mi padre estará ahí!... el te ayudara Di...te lo prometo  
-Gracias Chord-y lo abracé muy fuerte como si mi vida dependiera de él, en cierta forma así era.

**Las personas aquí mencionadas no me pertenecen solo he tomado sus nombre he invente mi historia –A**


	3. Chapter 3

**DIANNA  
**  
Eran las 10:00 am, mi padre, yo, Don Keiran y Ephraim el hermano menor de Keiran y padre de Chord nos encontrábamos en su oficina ubicada en el Empire State, estábamos en la sala de juntas en la cual repasaron cuidadosamente con cuál de sus sobrinos podían "casarme" sin obstruir planes futuros ya que Don Keiran quería que yo quedara en su familia por beneficio propio.

Entre los "posibles" maridos estaban Robert Ephraim II de 24 años hermano mayor de Chord, con un pequeño problema él ya estaba casado con Liliana Lafuente una estudiante de intercambio, ella estudiaba medicina en la facultad de medicina de la NYU,a ella ya la conocía porque en ocasiones salimos los cinco a cenar, luego seguía Liam Bossi tenía 23 años hijo de Julia hermana de Don Keiran otro problema Liam se encontraba en L.A. terminando sus estudios, Liam ya tenía novia y se opuso rotundamente al igual que Chord.

-De donde conoces a Chord?  
-De la universidad estamos en la misma facultad papá  
Ephraim me miro y pregunto-Estudias Negocio Internacional?  
-Si señor Astori  
Sonrió-El Sr. Astori es el-señalo a Don Keiran que se encontraba frente al ventanal sumergido en sus pensamientos -Yo solo soy Robert o Ephraim como quieras llamarme -sonrió  
-Ok Robert-dije apenada  
-Entonces conoces a Naya McDowell?-pregunto alzando una ceja.  
-Si señor es mi mejor amiga, ambas conocimos a Chord en una fiesta de la facultad  
Suspiro-Una gran chica- sonrió-Muy hermosa al igual que tu.

Robert Ephraim es el hermano menor de Don Keiran y Julia Dalilah, está casado con Michelle Wiston y tienen dos hijos Robert Ephraim Jr. y Chord, Robert se parecía muy poco a sus hermanos mayores él era más italiano por así decirlo, era igual de alto que Keiran pero sus ojos eran cafés y su cabello negro a diferencia de Julia que es toda una Astori con su cabellera castaña y ojos verdes, la hermana de en medio Julia estaba casada con Carlo Bossi un Italoamericano mejor amigo de Keiran y tienen dos hijos Liam y Tammin Bossi.

-Qué tal si casamos a Jason con Tammin!-dijo mi padre

Como no había más opciones mi padre sugirió a Jason que tenía 16 para que fuera casado con Tammin de 21 años pero Tammin no estaba en los planes.

-No, Tammin no, ella es mi sobrina hija de mi hermana es una Bossi no Astori, además sale con el hijo de Braulio Carusso desde hace años- y con eso Don Keiran desecho la idea.

Luego de una larga plática de más de seis horas y un día entero de clases perdidas en la universidad Don Keiran se levantó de su silla y se detuvo en el ventanal de la oficina nuevamente mientras Robert y mi padre buscaban la forma de cuadrar el trato o más bien hablaban de béisbol  
Don Keiran me quedo mirando y solo dijo  
-Kai!

Mi padre sonrió al parecer él entendía todo  
-Quien es?-pregunte  
-Estas seguro de eso -inquirió Robert-No digo que sea mala idea pero debes de pensarlo bien es... Keiran!  
-Ya lo medite y por eso es la mejor opción -dijo Don Keiran- Esto dará frutos, será muy bueno para ambas familias  
-Quien es él?-volví a preguntar  
- Es mi nieta- me dijo Don Keiran con brillo en sus ojos  
-Nieta?-pensé por un momento- Sasha?  
Se empezó a reír -No cariño, mi nieta mayor, mi orgullo!

A estas alturas solo sabía que Chord tenía tres sobrinos Noel de 15,Taylor de 13 y Sasha de 9 años hijos de su primo mayor Clive

Don Keiran me observo y dijo  
-Es la hija mayor de mi hijo, asiste a la misma universidad que ustedes ,bueno está en la facultad de leyes no muy lejos de ahí, Chord nunca te la presento?-negué con la cabeza-Es una alumna élite solo asiste unas pocas horas al día y se retira temprano, ella trabaja para mí y como te darás cuenta es una pequeña muy ocupada  
-Como hace eso?-pregunte  
-Tenemos un "convenio" la universidad y la familia Astori, aparte de que ella es muy inteligente y se lo ha ganado.  
-Que edad tiene exactamente?-empezaba a pensar que me acusarían de pedofilia si no preguntaba  
-17, en siete meses cumplirá 18! -dijo Don Keiran muy orgulloso de eso  
-Casarla con Keiran será buena idea ya que ella no muestra amor por nadie ni nada que no sean los negocios o su perro, será divertido verla en esta situación, espero que si este hecha a tu imagen y semejanza hermanito-dijo Robert riendo y poniendo las manos en su cuello-Bueno me disculparan, yo tengo que retirarme quede de salí a comer con mi hijo y Liliana, además ya elegimos candidata no tengo nada que hacer aquí! -dicho esto se despidió de todos y se retiró.

En ese momento no supe si era bueno saber si estaba hecha a " imagen y semejanza" de Don Keiran, nota mental: investiga sobre Kai/Keiran, no muy segura de lo que sentía en ese momento solo agregue:  
-Quiero conocerla!  
-Si claro es lo normal cariño, pero tendrás que esperar Kai no está ahora en el país, está cerrando un negocio, hablaré con ella para acordar una fecha.  
-Ella aceptara?-pregunte algo nerviosa  
-Claro que sí, no podrá rechazar esto-dijo Don Keiran

Luego de lo acordado en la junta Chord y yo hablamos con Naya pero ella no le tomo la menor importancia al parecer estaba muy informada y segura del amor que Chord le profesaba así que simplemente lo vio como un comentario.

En los días siguientes acose obsesivamente a Chord tratando de sacarle la mayor información sobre Kai/Keiran o como sea que se llamara pero no había querido decirme nada en general le daba muchas vueltas y lograba distraerme

-Te digo es lo único que se!-dijo con la boca llena- Es como un misterio familiar

Nos encontrábamos en la hora del almuerzo junto a Naya que hacía caso omiso a nuestra conversación mientras terminaba de copiar una tarea que por salir con Chord no hizo.

-Por favor- dije riendo-No te creo eres su primo o tío, lo que sea debes de saber más!-dije mordiendo mi manzana.  
-Soy su tío! Ella es hija de mi primo mayor Clive, si lose es raro ya que solo le llevo 2 años-dijo confuso-Pero casi no la veo te lo juro, mi tío Keiran siempre la aparto de nosotros la mayor parte del tiempo y ella no es muy comunicativa que digamos.  
-No habla con ustedes?  
-Si pero se la pasa trabajando para mi tío!  
-Se llama Keiran o Kai? Eso es algo que no entiendo...  
-Kweuian Shouw...-dijo con la boca llena  
-Chord!  
-Keiran Shay, en la familia le decimos Keiran pero para no confundirla con mi tío también le decimos Kai de cariño ah!-levanto el dedo como advertencia -Y odia que le digan Shay!  
-Porque?  
-No se otra rareza, de pequeña se enojaba que le dijeran Shay, repartía golpes a diestra y siniestra por decirle Shay así que decidimos decirle Kai, bueno así le puso mi hermano  
-Mmm...Es hija también de tu prima Kathleen?  
-No, es hija de otra mujer Clive tuvo una aventura antes de casarse con Kathleen-tomo otro bocado de su espagueti  
-Bueno a ver dime de nuevo como es ella?-dije desesperada  
-Buena pregunta déjame recordar-dijo con una risa burlona  
le solté un manotazo- Concéntrate Chord!  
-Pues es alta, su cabello es negro, mmm...no es blanca es algo así como piel bronceada digamos que sigue teniendo el gen italiano, tiene ojos grises no tiene los ojos así de preciosos como yo -señalo sus ojos verdes-A veces me pregunto por qué no saco el color de ojos de Clive?  
-Que vanidoso eres, eso que tiene que ver?, yo en mi familia soy la única que saco ojos color avellana  
-En la familia hay un color predominante de ojos...  
-Verdes!  
-Exacto mira mi papá tienes los ojos cafés y mi mamá azules, mi primo Taylor los tiene cafés igual que mi papá y la mayoría de nosotros verdes nadie nunca había nacido con un color diferente que no fuera azul o verde!  
-Los ojos de tu papá son cafés solo hay dos en tu familia con ese color  
-Si mi papá tiene el color de ojos de mi tatarabuela Sarah, mira es cuestión de "genética" creo, Ephraim y yo somos rubios como mi mamá pero sus ojos son azules como ella y los míos verdes, la esposa de el tienes los ojos verdes así que hay posibilidad que su futuro bebito nazca con ojos verdes, mí tío Carlo tiene los ojos azules y mi tía Julia verdes, mis primos Liam y Tammin tienes los mismos ojos que ella, Clive tiene dos hijos con ojos verdes Noel y Sasha.  
Clive su hijo Noel,Liam,Tammin y mi tía Julia son muy parecidos todos tienes ojos verdes y cabello castaño y nuestros antepasados Franco, Keiran I, Keiran II eran iguales de hecho Liam se parece muchísimo a Franco Astori  
Asentí -Genética a muerte...y porque es trigueña?- por dios Dianna concéntrate qué clase de pregunta es esa, pensé  
-No sé- sonrió un poco nervioso- Quizás son genes de Clive o su mama es así, Taylor es parecido a ella, bueno ese tema no lo tocamos jamás, ni tú debes de hacerlo!  
-Ok- asentí  
-Tienes el tema 3-pregunto Naya distraída mientras comía de sus frituras.  
-Naya no comerás otra cosa?  
-No quiere -dijo Chord  
-No quiero "mamá" así estoy bien, tienes siguiente capítulo o no?!  
-Si es el que sigue...  
-Di por qué no aceptas de una vez no creo que sea un ogro o si Chord?-pregunto Naya  
-Es muy callada y seria, pero la he visto interactuar con mi tío Keiran y mi tía Meryl es muy tierna y dulce es como un bebe indefenso.  
-Además la chica de la clase de economía no se ve muy animada contigo ya ves que ni te volvió a llamar luego que se fue-interrumpió Naya  
-No empieces Naya  
-No, te lo digo porque tú te emocionaste con ella y al final ella se alejo!-dijo enojada  
-Naya...  
-Como se llama Lenta!  
-Lea, se llama Lea y quizás se está tomando su tiempo!  
-Se lo tomo demasiado bien porque ya se fue de la facultad!, pero ni modo ya se lo perdió..  
Naya siguió copiando sin ponernos interés de nuevo.

Hace seis meses había conocido a una hermosa morena en una fiesta, la pasamos increíble pero luego de salir cinco meses ella desapareció de la facultad , quizás Naya tenga razón, no tenía interés en mi...  
**  
*Flashback***

Me encontraba cruzado la pista de baile con una cerveza en la mano, me distraje unos segundos cuando algo golpeo contra mi

-Hey porque no te fijas que estas...-la hermosa morena con unas piernas para matar me quedo mirando y se disculpo enseguida-Perdona fue mi culpa  
-No la culpa fue mía me distraje lo siento te manche?-busque en su blusa alguna señal de lo que había hecho  
-No nada eh... te invito otra cerveza  
-No así está bien  
-Insisto fue mi culpa!

Tomo mi brazo y caminamos a la barra para pedir otra bebida que muy amablemente ella pago  
-No vienes seguido a estas fiestas verdad-dijo tomando un sorbo de su cerveza  
-Nunca había venido, de hecho vine con una amiga y su novio-gire para buscarlos-Mira son esos de allá, el rubio alto con la camisa de rayas-los señale  
-Oh eres amiga de Chord Astori!  
-Que es muy conocido?  
-Algo- sonrió -Es amigo de mi hermano Jonathan, estudian juntos  
Asentí  
-Tu tienes hermanos?  
-Si, uno menor se llama Jason  
-Y tienes novio?  
-Soy soltera y tú?-no me haría nada mal flirtear con ella  
-Tampoco, que clase de chicos te gusta? O te agradan las chicas también?-dios esta chica sabe jugar rudo  
-Depende me atrae quien pueda quererme no importa si es hombre o mujer!  
-Vamos a bailar- tendió su mano

Acepte y bailamos muy provocativamente la una con la otra, varias horas después acabamos en el baño donde nos estábamos besando  
-Eres muy linda!-me dio otro beso  
-Tu también- bese su cuello  
-Vamos a mi casa!

Estaba a punto de responderle cuando escuche a Naya que estaba llamándome como loca, salí de la cabina del baño

-Que pasa Naya!  
-Tenemos que salir de aquí, llego la policía!  
Mire a Lea  
-Tengo que ir con mi hermano-dijo-Dame tu número te llamo!-busque en mi bolso un bolígrafo y un post-it y apunte mi numero  
-Toma-le di la nota  
-Gracias yo te llamo-antes de salir corriendo regreso y me beso en los labios y se fue, todavía estaba embobada viéndola como se iba cuando Naya me jalo para irnos en dirección contraria

Me llamo al día siguiente de la fiesta, resulto que a ella y a su hermano Jonathan los detuvieron y la única llamada que le dieron la uso para llamarme a mí y decirme que no me había olvidado fue un gesto muy lindo y posteriormente luego de eso salimos por cinco meses en realidad fue muy linda y muy tierna pero de un momento a otro desapareció, Chord me dijo que ella y su hermano se habían dado de baja de la facultad

***Fin del flashback***

-Sigues ahí Di?-dijo Chord agitando su mano enfrente de mi rostro  
-Si, perdón y... ella vive con Noel y tus demás sobrinos?  
-Digamos que no hay relación entre ellos, bueno Clive es su padre pero Kai está en otro nivel mira ella fue criada por mis tíos es su "orgullo" como dicen, Clive nunca tuvo la custodia de Kai, a los 14 años ella se volvió miembro "importante" de la familia algo que ni siquiera yo he logrado y ya tengo 20 años, ella está en juntas familiares donde solo entran mis tíos, mis padres mi hermano además viene poco a la universidad viaja mucho y siempre tiene cerca a Ian, Kyle, John y Leon que son muy intimidantes por eso casi no platicamos.  
-Porque tantas comillas Chord? Estas celoso!  
-No simplemente no sé porque ella sí y yo no digo en cuanto a edad yo debería de estar ahí!  
-Miembro importante?  
-Aja eso mejor pregúntaselo a ella cuando la veas!  
-Quien es Ian y los demás?-pregunte  
-Sus sombras!-rio- Son sus guardaespaldas mi tío Keiran los puso porque ella es importante para él, al principio no los quería ni ver pero ahora tienen una buena relación, los ve como sus hermanos hasta se van al cine todos juntos.

No muy segura de que me esperaba solo tenía que esperar a que ella regresara al país para conocerla.

**Las personas aquí mencionadas no me pertenecen solo he tomado sus nombre he invente mi historia -A**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**SHAY**

Un rayo de luz se colaba en la ventanilla que estaba a lado de Ian, mire mi celular y eran las 7:15 am ya no tardaríamos mucho en aterrizar en New York, regresábamos de España luego de varios días en la madre patria y a pesar que el trabajo fue pesado la recompensa fue muy grata, Ian aun se encontraba dormido y a mi lado derecho Kyle venia escuchando música por los auriculares y con los ojos cerrados, yo había tenido la maravillosa idea de viajar en la clase comercial para no ser muy "ostentosos" algo que rápidamente califique como grandísimo error, en primera no entraba dado el escaso espacio que había entre mi asiento y el asiento delantero y por supuesto mi estatura no ayudaba en nada, la segunda: no dormir bien era algo que me ponía muy irritable más que de costumbre y dormir entre Ian y Kyle era como dormir en una pequeña caja, nota: jamás pero jamás pienses que eres ostentosa para eso trabajas y para eso es el dinero.  
Demonios de nuevo falte semana y media a la universidad y no me dio tiempo de pasar a Greenwich ya que mi papá me había marcado ayer por la noche y quería que fuera directamente a casa luego que el avión tocara tierra ,pensé y medite por un momento y me dije: ahora que había hecho...

Al llegar salude a todas las personas que trabajaban en la casa: al señor Memo de la caseta, a los de seguridad, Juan el jardinero y las señoras de limpieza a Joe...

-Buongiorno- grite al entrar a la casa, en la sala se encontraba mi papá vestido informal algo raro en el ya que siempre solía verlo de traje.  
-Buongiorno hija-se levanto y me dio un beso en la frente  
-Como te fue bebe?-dijo mamá saliendo de la cocina y corrió a abrazarme  
-Ya sabes como son estos viaje ma -hice una mueca  
-Todo bien?-pregunto papá  
asentí -Todo bien-y sonreí- Solo fastidiada del viaje papi, casi no dormir...

En ese momento entro como un huracán mi chico Hadley me tire al piso con él en lo que se calmaba ya que quería llenarme de mimos y de tanta emoción también de rasguños detrás de el venían Bernie y Gizmo

Papá cambio el semblante-Tenemos que hablar-dijo muy serio  
-Puedo desayunar por lo menos?-lo mire aun tirada en el piso  
-Te espero en el despacho-dicho eso se dio la vuelta y salió de la salió.  
Para mí eso sonó como un sí.

Fui a la cocina con mamá para ayudarla a preparar el desayuno, bueno a picar aquí y allá en lo que terminaba el desayuno, a pesar que teníamos personal de servicio mi madre me enseño a ser autosuficiente y tanto ella como mi papá hacían sus deberes en la casa lo mas que podían, losé es difícil de imaginar a Don Keiran III arreglando su despacho.  
Mi mamá y yo decidimos desayunar en el jardín y mientras mi cachorro estaba a mis pies debajo de la mesa mamá me hablo de las cenas familiares que tuvieron en mi ausencia, me contó que Ephraim y Liliana irían a Londres de vacaciones y probablemente irían a España a ver a los padres de ella, me dijo que Liam vendría de vacaciones y traería a su novia para que la conociéramos oficialmente luego de dos años de novios se llama Heather y estudia mercadotecnia ,también dijo que sería bueno que pasara tiempo con mis "primos" ya que casi somos todos de la misma edad y así me relacionaría mas con ellos...bla bla bla

-Hija... porque no sales a distraerte a conocer gente nueva...amigos, chicos!  
-Mmm...no así estoy bien, tengo que trabajar y eso sería una pérdida de tiempo en mi itinerario-dije mientras masticaba un trozo de pan, dada mi aversión a solo desayunar fruta mi madre siempre preparaba varias cosas y esta no era la excepción  
-El trabajo no lo es todo, algún día vas a necesitar el cariño de alguien a tu lado-tomo mi mano-No viviremos para siempre

Sentí una punzada en el pecho-Tengo a Hadley -dije acariciando la cabeza de Hadley que me miraba moviendo la cola-Lo amo y así estoy bien-por dios empezaba a irritarme  
-No hablo de ese tipo de cariño, hablo de conocer muchachos o muchachas no se hija lo que te haga sentir bien-casi me ahogo con el jugo que estaba bebiendo, que demonios decía -Que?!

Me puse a la defensiva y me levante rápido

-Ya termine...  
-No vas a comer postre?-pregunto ofreciéndome la gelatina de frambuesas que tanto me gustaba...

Ya me había enojado y mi orgullo podía más que mi hambre -No ya termine gracias!

Me levante y traje conmigo el vaso de leche que estaba en la mesa, dirán que estoy loca pero me fascinaba el jugo de naranja y la leche moría por ellos, mi papá decía que parecía un pequeño becerro, tras de mi venía Hadley que me siguió al interior de la casa y a lo largo del pasillo hasta llegar al despacho de mi papá

-Sitt! (Siéntate)- dije y se echo a fuera del despacho

Apenas había llegado a la puerta y él me ordeno que pasara siempre me pregunte como hacia eso, como de costumbre me estire en los dos sillones que tenia frente a su escritorio y tome un dulce de la bandeja

-Te escucho pa! -dije

Me observo por unos segundo y puso ambas manos en el centro del escritorio.

-Hice un trato grande-articulo con sus manos  
-Con 'Ndrangheta?-dije emocionada  
-Eso ya quedo hace unos días  
-Y compraste a los policías?-pregunte  
-Si cariño, eso ya está hecho lo arregle hace tres días -dijo con sus dedos-Pan comido!-sonrió  
-Que bien, será más fácil todo!.. Y el sargento de aduanas?  
-Todo está cubierto mi pequeña Kai  
-Entendido señor!-hice un saludo militar

Se puso serio y me miro por unos segundo para luego sonreír-Te vas casar con la hija de Ronald Agron...

Que?-no entendía nada -Espera, espera la hija del banquero?  
-Hice un trato para que Chord se casara con ella!  
-Per...-me hizo señal que lo dejara hablar  
-Shhh, Chord tiene a la tal Naya...Liam también tiene novia de hecho la va a traer uno de estos días para que la conozcamos oficialmente-hizo un ademan restándole importancia-Robert ya es casado y Tammin es...Tammin  
-Porque ella no y yo sí?  
-Es una Bossi...  
-Y eso qué?-levante una ceja- Es tu sobrina también!  
-No  
-No qué?!  
-Tiene ya tiempo saliendo con el hijo de Carusso no quiero problemas, además es un buen chico!  
-Soy tu única opción?-dije frustrada-Y Noel?  
-No vamos a hablar de Noel yo te necesito a ti Kai tu eres mi hija!  
-Como se te ocurre pensar eso si ni siquiera la conozco papá!, no sé nada de ella, no sé que le gusta, no sé si me quiera...porque que yo!-me exalte muy rápido y grite - Además no me gustan las mujeres por qué crees que quiera casarme con una!-dije con indiferencia  
-Segura?-dijo con un tono tranquilo  
-Si muy segura!- seguía a la defensiva-Y ni siquiera te has detenido a pensar si yo ya tengo a alguien así como Chord y Liam

Rio -Kai cariño tienes casi 18 años y en tu vida no hay nada más que no sean los negocios o Hadley, se que eres única lo mejor para mi ,pero no me gusta verte sola nena y además esto es perfecto para que Ronald no nos dé la espalda-dijo con voz suave-Y no me niegues que no te gustan las mujeres porque tú y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto-regreso de nuevo a su tono de voz-Y una vez aclarado el punto creo que no hay más que discutir...-sonrió

Demonios me dejo callada, solo asentí

-Sabes que Ronald es crucial en esta familia, lo necesito para que no nos dé la espalda, debemos enredarlo más en esta familia para que le sea imposible que nos traicione y que mejor que con su primogénita!

Me empecé a reír -Si seguro, tú crees que ese pobre hombre te dará la espalda después de todo lo que has hecho por él y su familia!

-Hay alguien en contra de nosotros...el día después que te fuiste se presento un policía en el jurídico, Christopher -empezó a buscar un su escritorio-Me dio esta orden de cateo -me mostro la orden y solo la mire una vez-No encontraron nada, pero eso no es normal que nos hagan un cateo cuando estamos en regla.

-Que dice? Tiene bases por lo menos?-dije señalando el documento-Si es solo por sospecha es ilógico papá  
-Christopher dijo que era mejor dejarlos catear...  
-El que nada debe nada teme- respondí  
-Exacto!  
-Pero si debemos y mucho...  
-Eso es otra cosa!- dijo restándole importancia  
-Que dicen los demás de esto?-pregunte  
-Ephraim están investigando debajo del agua de hecho canceló su viaje a Londres por esto, tú tío hablo con Krister Ushkowitz algún rumor algo que nos lleve al quien o al porque pero él no sabe nada...Carlo está viendo las cosas en Italia haber si viene de allá pero todavía no hay nada, Clive fue con los policías infiltrados pero tampoco saben nada, el sargento Cellis reviso la orden y dice que es genuina, no hay mas por ahora ni para Clive o para alguno de nosotros aun pasamos desapercibidos...  
-O no quieren decir nada?-dije con sospecha  
-Puede ser, desde ahorita hay que ser más herméticos  
-Hay que presionar a los Cellis!-dije  
-El lleva tiempo en esto al igual que sus hijos han sido fieles a nosotros, además no creo que sea la manera Kai  
-Mmm eso espero es la única manera que conozco, bueno la más sutil...-suspiré- Que hay de los Carusso?  
-Dante esta en Chicago ya se le aviso, igual esta en eso -sonreí sarcásticamente -El es de nuestra familia hija no haría nada contra nosotros y él lo sabe...  
-Solo es novio de Tammin no cuenta todavía  
-Lo sé pero está con nosotros él sabe las reglas-se acomodo en su silla-Tammin hablo ayer con Braulio y no hay nada pero se pusieron alertas de igual forma  
-Nardoni y Di Pietro?  
-No, ahora estamos en "paz" luego del último cargamento enviado a Brasil digamos que les beneficio mucho, así que no hay razón para que hicieran algo así  
-Sabes no me parece que pidas ayuda, sería mejor pedir ayuda externa Rusia, Colombia, Londres, los Ushkowitz o los Shum, debes de dejar un poco a los "conocido" y a los locales, trazar nuevas estrategias nuevas rutas sino por ahí podemos caer!  
-Los tratos con los Shum siempre salen bien son de hace años y somos como una gran familia, son respetables  
-Lose solo hay que perpetuar las cosas!  
-Tienes toda la razón bebe, una vez que estén los arreglos con Dianna nos pondremos a trabajar en eso-suspiro-Si supieras como me haces sentir de orgulloso!  
-No empecemos con eso- me puse seria  
-Tienes que saberlo hija  
-No quiero la misma plática que me diste hace años donde me dices que morirás yo no quiero eso y no quiero pensarlo ahora-fije la mirada en la esquina del despacho  
-No somos eternos Keiran no soy la persona que era hace 20 años, ahora tú haces la mayoría de las cosas que yo hacía- solo cuando las cosas eran serias me decía Keiran, suspiré  
-Tengo bueno más bien necesito conocerla primero!  
-Claro ella quiere lo mismo, además está en la misma universidad que tu-me tendió una fotografía de ella sobre el escritorio-Esta en la misma facultad que Chord.

Tome la fotografía, dios que ojos más preciosos y su sonrisa...

Sorprendida por la fotografía de ella pero aun dolida por las palabras de mi padre en modo de murmullo dije-El día que tu mueras Clive hará lo posible para alejarme de aquí como lo quiso siempre o posiblemente estaré muerta...  
-Mírame Kai, tu madre no te dejara sola y Joe junto a Christopher te guiaran, cuando ese día llegue tu estarás...

Clive entro rápido al despacho interrumpiendo nuestra charla y agitando un folder sobre su cabeza

-Tengo un nombre-nos tendió una nota a cada uno- Alexander Preston -dijo sonriendo  
Lo mire-Aja? ...y...-dije en tono de burla-Que harás con el nombre?- me reí  
-Kai- dijo papá  
-Por lo menos estoy trabajando en esto! mientras tu sabrá dios donde estuviste estas dos semanas-dijo Clive enojado

Me levante y lo encare-Yo estaba en España pequeño genio!, sumando millones de euros a tu maldita cuenta!-lo mire de forma retadora  
-Si mientras a nosotros nos perseguía toda la policía de New York pero eso no es importante para ti!  
-Fue una sola orden para el jurídico, si fueras más inteligente sabrías que esa orden no prueba nada, lo único que hace es alertarnos y eso no significa que te sigue la policía no seas estúpido!-hice pedazos la orden y la tire en su pecho  
-Eso no cambia nada!-grito  
-Yo lo voy a cazar, no tu!  
-Ya tranquilos por favor!-tendió la mano hacia Clive para que le diera el folder- Déjame verlo-mientras el leía Clive y yo nos seguíamos mirando, mi relación con el era de lo más agresiva

-Quien te dio esto?-pregunto a Clive  
-Cellis!  
-Michael o David?  
-Matthews lo investigo y David lo saco del archivo  
-Ese chico es impresionante, Kai -me entrego el folder-Termina primero lo de Dianna y quiero que lo investigues bien, quien es, de donde viene y porque salió su nombre- asentí y me dispuse a salir del despacho mirando a Clive de reojo cuando pase a su lado

-Grazie Clive- le hice un guiño  
- Kai...-dijo papá algo irritado  
-Solo termino mi compromiso y retomo esto papá.  
-Quiero una cacería-dijo serio  
-La habrá!- le sonreí

Salí del despacho y afuera Hadley me esperaba

-Kom på pojke (Vamos muchacho)

Hadley me siguió a mi habitación mientras pensaba todo sobre la orden de cateo y mi futuro matrimonio con Dianna, tenía que conocerla y proponerle alguna solución como un divorcio precipitado, una infidelidad o algo fuerte que provoque la separación y así no nos perjudique a ambas  
-Por dios Keiran deja de ver series te afectan el cerebro!  
Jamás pensé que papá se diera cuenta que me gustaban las mujeres y menos que me quisiera casar con una muy hermosa, por lo general era muy discreta y las cosas no pasaban de una simple mirada o una plática ya que por el momento me sentía bien sola o me daba miedo depender sentimentalmente de alguien?

Llegue a mi habitación que estaba al fondo de la casa y deje los documentos sobre mi escritorio no necesitaba estrés por ahora y claramente necesitaría mucho pero mucho tiempo para eso, me puse mi ropa deportiva y salí con Hadley al jardín, ahí estaba Alma la muchacha de servicio, ella se encargaba de cuidarlo en mi ausencia

-Señorita Kai!-saludo

Ella se encontraba con Bernie y Gizmo los perros de la casa ambos estaban comiendo

-Ciao Alma...dime Kai!  
-Si Kai...le tengo que pasar una queja-señalo a Hadley-El no ha querido comer desde que se fue...  
-Otra vez! Creo que tendré que optar por llevármelo a donde vaya, no me gusta que este así, no quiero que le vaya a pasar algo mas -dije mientras lo acariciaba

-Creo que sería lo mejor por ahora, ya tiene dos años pero aun así es un bebe la sigue mucho mas...

-Si lose se apego mucho a mi en el primer año...-lo acerque a mí y lo bese  
-Bernie y Gizmo son mayores pero dudo que vayan a seguirla tanto como Hadley -sonrió  
-Bernie y Gizmo siguen a mis papás-dije sonriendo- Kom äta Hadley (Ven a comer Hadley)

Me senté en los escalones de la puerta trasera de la cocina y espere paciente a que Hadley comiera, por momentos me miraba y se apartaba de su plato, cuando me levante a jugar con Bernie y Gizmo se mostro muy nervioso.

-Nej, tillbaka för att äta! (no, regresa a comer)-Hadley era muy inteligente y entiende dos idiomas pero siempre preferí hablarle en sueco

Al verlo regresar a su plato no pude oponerme y regrese a sentarme junto a él.

Hacia dos años que Hadley estaba conmigo, lo encontré en Kansas él y sus hermanos estaban en venta a las afueras de una granja

***Flashback***

Un señor alto rubio y de rasgos maduros se acerco a la camioneta junto con un perro

-Puedo ver a los cachorros?  
-Si, están atrás en el granero-hizo ademán para que lo siguiera, Ian bajo conmigo y me acompaño  
-Fueron 10 cachorros-dijo el granjero-Le interesa alguno?  
-Si- en realidad no estaba segura pero algo me llamo la atención en ese cartel- Que raza son?  
-Border Collie son perros de pastoreo igual que ella!- señalo a la mamá de los cachorros  
-Tengo una granja en Canadá, bueno apenas me la acaban de dar pero aun no se qué criar ahí, estaba pensando en tener ovejas.  
-Ellos son muy buenos en estas cosas mire-me señalo una fotografía enmarcada en la pared del granero, en ella estaban él y el perro que había visto en la entrada, tenía en sus manos un trofeo de primer lugar-El es Bruce fue campeón de pastoreo y es el padre de estos cachorros -dijo mientras sostenía uno en brazos-No dudo que sean como él!

-Que edad tienen?  
-Mes y medio  
-Puedo cargar uno?  
-Claro el que quieras!-me señalo el corral

Me detuve frente a ellos para verlos bien todos eran muy efusivos excepto un cachorro diferente al resto era todo negro con pecho blanco él se encontraba a la orilla más alejada de mi, un solitario pensé, me metí en el corral y lo tome, al cargarlo solo se acurruco en mi.

-Me llevo este-le dije al granjero que estaba del otro lado acomodando la paja.  
-Ese está enfermo niña, nació muy pequeño y nunca juega como los demás...tampoco no tiene el color característico

Lo mire y supe que no lo dejaría jamás-Eso no importa, me lo llevo lo quiero para mí no para ningún concurso -Le di el dinero acordado y nos dirigimos a la salida de la granja.  
**  
*Fin del Flashback***

A los largo de su primer año me seguía a todos lados, sinceramente no pude llevarlo a la granja y dejarlo ahí así que siempre estaba conmigo, luego pensé que sería buena idea llevarle compañía pero al final desistí ya que en la casa ya habían dos labradores Bernie de color chocolate de ocho años de mi mamá y Gizmo color negro de seis años de mi papá.

Hadley ya había terminado de comer y se hecho junto a mi

-Jag älskar dig (te quiero)-le dije

Tome sus juguetes y me dispuse a jugar toda la tarde con los tres, necesitaba relajarme ya que el día de mañana seria épico.

Ya era viernes...ni siquiera pude dormir en toda la noche, por dios tenía que verla hoy!, debo ir a la universidad para mi entrega semanal de tareas, demonios demasiado estrés...

Jamás había estado tan nerviosa y mucho menos había pensado en que ponerme, por lo regular solo tomaba lo primero en mi armario y listo, pero ahora tenía que verme presentable

Me dirigí a la universidad y lleve a Hadley conmigo, como siempre Ian, Kyle, John y Leon iban conmigo me sentía segura cerca de ellos pero hoy me sentía sola y vulnerable, antes de llegar al campus pasamos por una florería y me decidí por un ramo de tulipanes.

Ya entrando a la facultad vi a Chord en el acceso B -Ciao Chord!-salude y baje de la camioneta tan rápido que pase encima de John que estaba a mi lado  
-Ciao Kai -dijo serio  
-Supongo que ya te platicó mi tío no?-alcé la ceja  
-Si.  
-Porque tan serio?-me reí  
-La vas a conocer-miro a lo lejos  
-Si, pero no le hare nada- sonreí -O te querías casar tu con ella?  
-No digas tonterías es solo que me siento raro ya que la conozco, es mi amiga!

-Solo será un año-dije mirando a lo lejos a ver si veía lo que el miraba-Luego de eso pediré el divorcio, diré que no la soporto o algo así y listo será libre!  
-Ya lo tienes planeado no?... Deberás harás eso?-me miro con desconfianza  
-Si Chord, no le hare daño...te lo prometo  
-Nunca le hable de ti-dijo apenado- Solo de tus hermanos.

-No importa, sabes que me gusta el anonimato-le hice un guiño-Por cierto en que clase esta?  
-Para?  
-Me presentare Chord, solo eso!  
-Le toca economía mundial en el salón 255...  
-Grazie-lo abrace y me despedí de el -Arrivederci

**Las personas aquí mencionadas no me pertenecen solo he tomado sus nombre he invente mi historia -A**

_**Dedicado a Karla 10 ;) Saludos y gracias por ser mi primera lectora**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

**DIANNA  
**  
Ya había pasado más de dos semana y no había sabido nada sobre la cita que tendría con Shay llegue a pensar que se habían olvidado de eso...  
Viernes por fin! adiós escuela en unas horas más regresaría a Upper East Side para pasar el fin de semana en mi casa...y como de costumbre Naya llego temprano a mi departamento e hizo de todo para llevarme a rastras en su auto a un cafetería cercana por nuestra dosis de café diaria, ya en el acceso de la facultad estaba Chord esperándonos, lo note algo nervioso pero solo dijo que tenía un examen algo difícil y Naya lo reconforto con caricias y besos.

Estaba casi al final de la clase de economía mundial una de las tres clase que jamás pude poner junto a Naya, cuando inesperadamente escuche mi nombre

-Buenos días, disculpe la señorita Agron?  
Todos giraron hacia mí y mire al tipo que se asomaba al salón, dios ese hombre sí que es muy grande, alce la mano y pedí permiso al profesor para acercarme al tipo  
-Soy yo!  
-Para usted señorita-dijo tendiéndome un ramo de tulipanes color durazno  
-Gracias-dije confundida  
-Tiene una nota-la señalo- Que tenga buen día -y sin más se retiro

Las deje de un lado en lo que terminaba mi clase, luego de eso tome el pequeño sobre blanco y leí la nota.

**Espero que alegren tu día, así como  
tus ojos alegraron el mío!  
- Keiran S. Astori**

  
Me quede helada al ver la nota estaba escrita por puño y letra de ella ya me conocía pero yo todavía no, en algún momento en el que llegue al campus me vio pero yo a ella no.  
Luego de varias horas de no poner atención a ninguna de mis clases y de admirar los tulipanes llego la hora del almuerzo como siempre quede de verme con Naya y Chord en la zona de comida de la universidad, Naya me miro escéptica por las flores que llevaba paseando en el campus.

-Hey rubia y eso?-señalando las flores  
-Me las mandaron hoy en la mañana- sonreí como tonta  
-Deja se sonreír como estúpida!  
-Que tiene! Jamás me habían regalado flores...  
-Si como sea y de parte de quien?- me arrebato la nota  
-Fue Kai- dijo Chord serio- Ella está en el campus, me pregunto por el numero de salón de Di hoy antes de que llegaran...  
-Porque no me dijiste nada Chord quería conocerla!-hice un puchero  
Mire a Naya mientras revisaba la nota  
-Ella te va a buscar-dijo Chord  
-Es ella?-dijo Naya  
-Porque...  
Naya me giro para poder ver a mis espaldas, ahí estaba ella.  
-Nos vemos Di, suerte-dijo Chord levantándose y tomo a Naya de la mano  
-No!, ustedes no se van quédense por favor-dije nerviosa

Y ahí estaba yo ante esa mujer que se acercaba a mí con esos cuatro tipos que Chord había mencionado ,toda vestida de negro, pantalón, camisa manga larga, botas negras, unos lentes de aviador y su cabello recogido en una coleta, debo de aceptar que se veía atractiva, a solo unos cuantos metro que ella llegara a nosotros los tipos se alejaron y ella llego sola junto con un perro a donde estábamos, era más alta que yo, se quito sus lentes y me saludo... que rico aroma tiene pensé.

-Hola soy Keiran Astori un placer Dianna!-me tendió la mano, su acento era tan marcado como el de Don Keiran  
-Mmmucho gusto!- es imponente  
-Chord-dijo y miro a Naya  
-Kai- le sonrió Chord-Te presento a Naya mi novia!  
-Es un placer conocerte Naya- le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla -Soy prima de Chord!  
-Prima?-dije  
-Bueno es mi "tío" cuestión de etiquetas, mejor mi "primo"-me hizo un guiño  
-Tienes razón!-dijo Naya  
-Ya comieron?-pregunto  
-N no...-dije  
-No pero quede con Chord que iríamos a Soho- Naya miro su reloj-Y ya se nos hace tarde verdad cariño...  
-Di nos vemos- dijo Chord  
-Keiran nos vemos un placer conocerte!-Naya la abrazo  
-Igualmente Naya!  
-Arrivederci Kai!- Chord le dio la mano-Nos vemos muchacho-le dijo al perro

Naya se despidió de mi con su cara de triunfo y se dio la vuelta, tendría que idear una forma para que me las pagaran los dos.

-Te gustaría almorzar conmigo?-pregunto Shay  
Asentí -...Sssi claro...por cierto muchas gracias por los tulipanes me gustaron mucho.  
-Y cumplieron se objetivo?  
Me puse roja -Si, gracias son muy hermosos...como se llama?-Señale al perro  
-Hadley, no estuve con él estas dos semanas digamos que lo estoy premiando por su paciencia.  
-Es muy lindo -le hice mimos  
-Nos vamos?-pregunto mientras se ponía sus lentes de nuevo  
-Claro!

Hizo un ademán con su cabeza y en seguida los dos tipos fueron tras nosotras el de barba y el que me llevo las flores los otros dos no estaban por ningún lado, tomó mi mochila de mi hombro  
-Permíteme ayudarte con esto!-me sonrió  
Caminamos hasta el estacionamiento junto a Hadley que corría delante de nosotras, en el trayecto vi a mi ex novio Ben junto a sus amigos él me miro y luego su mirada se centro en Shay, el chico de la barba se dio cuenta de eso y se interpuso entre Shay y la mirada de Ben, se quedaron viendo por unos segundo que me parecieron eternos hasta que Ben desvió la mirada, nos detuvimos enfrente de un auto negro que traía el tipo joven, se bajo y le dio las llaves a Shay.

-Que tipo de auto es?-pregunte  
-Un Aston Martin Vanquish  
Vi acercarse a la puerta el tipo que había llevado las flores y Shay lo detuvo  
-Gracias Ian, yo me encargo!  
Ella abrió la puerta y me ofreció su mano para que yo entrara, ya adentro pregunte:-Y Hadley?  
-En la camioneta con los chicos  
Mire por el retrovisor y había una camioneta negra atrás de nosotros ahí estaban el rubio y el moreno grandote y claramente Hadley estaba entre ellos.

-Y tienes auto?  
-Si tengo un Audi A4 blanco solo que me alterno con Naya para venir a la escuela...  
-Vives aquí en Greenwich?-pregunto  
-Si, tengo un departamento aquí y tú?  
-No ,yo vivo en Upper East Side en Lexington Ave...  
-Oh! yo también vivo en Upper East Side en Madison Ave y la E 59 th St  
-Casi vecinas- me hizo un guiño

Condujo varias cuadras hacia el sur a un pequeño restaurante, al llegar me dijo que esperara adentro, rodeo el auto y ella me abrió la puerta y de nuevo me tendió su mano, nos dieron una mesa en la parte privada de dicho lugar, no muy lejos de nosotras estaban sus guardaespaldas y Hadley, creo que ser una Astori daba ventajas como que el cachorro entrara ahí

-Una pregunta fuera de tema...como se llaman los chicos que están contigo?  
-El que te llevo las flores se llama Ian- Me gire a verlos mejor Ian era muy alto y corpulento, su cabello era corto y ondulado, no parecía americano más bien latino- El rubio es Kyle, el de la barba se llama Leon y el delgado más joven se llama John  
-Son muy altos no?  
-Si, Ian y Kyle miden 2 metros me siento muy chica frente a ellos  
Asentí -Ahora que liberaste mi duda que te gusta comer?-pregunte  
-Mmm de todo en realidad, no soy para nada especial con la comida solo que si como mucho y tú?  
-Bueno yo soy vegetariana  
Bienvenidas señoritas que desean ordenar-dijo la camarera  
-Ordena tu primero -me dijo  
-Bueno una pasta de espinacas y una sopa de apio y...jugo de naranja! -la mire  
-Yo lo mismo que ella  
-Desean algo más?-pregunto la camarera  
-No por ahora eso está bien gracias  
-Te gusta la comida vegetariana?  
- Te dije que como de todo-sonrió

Hablamos de la carrera que estudiaba y también me platicó que ella estaba en la facultad de leyes, me hablo que trabajaba para su padre por eso no se mantenía mucho en el campus y no se le veía ahí seguido, hablamos de música, películas y libros a ambas nos gustaba mucho leer y aprender cosas nuevas cada día, el tiempo se nos fue muy rápido...

-A qué hora tienes que volver al campus?-pregunto  
-De hecho solo tuve las clases de la mañana, tengo la tarde libre!  
-Te gustaría pasar la tarde conmigo y luego, regresar a Upper East Side? Podemos ir a caminar, al cine...donde tu gustes!  
-Si, claro que si- le sonreí- Solo necesito pasar a mi departamento por unas cosas y listo!

Regresando de mi departamento Hadley se fue con nosotras, fuimos a caminar a central park, conforme pasaba el día me di cuenta que era muy tímida aunque trataba de hacer el mayor esfuerzo de ser más abierta conmigo, la sonrojaba en varias ocasiones y ella hacía lo mismo conmigo, me era muy fácil estar a su lado para nada se parecía a la persona misteriosa que Chord me había contado, sus ojos eran muy bonitos tenían algo que los hacía atractivos para mí y en la forma que ella hablaba me di cuenta que era muy madura para su edad, muy inteligente.  
Por alguna extraña razón hablaba con ella como si la hubiera conocido de toda la vida, la idea de casarme con ella ya no se me hacía muy extraña...

Después de varias horas recordé el verdadero propósito de nuestra salida así que necesitaba hablar con ella de nuestro matrimonio de una vez por todas.  
-Shay...-la mire a los ojos  
-Si?...  
-Vamos a casarnos?  
-Eh...de eso quería hablarte-se puso nerviosa y las palabras empezaron a salir rápidamente de su boca-Mira Dianna yo no quiero forzarte a nada, se que quizás te están obligando como parte del trato, pero yo puedo hablar con mi papá, yo no quiero que tu estés a mi lado si no quieres, eres una mujer muy linda y atractiva pero no quiero tenerte a la fuerza, no quier...  
Puse un dedo en sus labios-Si quiero- respondí  
-Que?  
-Tenemos que casarnos, le prometí a mi padre que lo haría, es por el bien de nuestras familias y lo sabes!  
-Dianna apenas me conoces!, hay cosas que no sabes de mi...  
-Te voy a conocer!  
-Estas segura de esto?  
-Si-tome su barbilla- Estaremos bien-se veía más joven de lo que era.  
-Tenemos que hablar con tus padres...  
-Hablamos mañana con ellos tu padre ira a mi casa y ahí fijamos una fecha...  
Asintió -Mmm...Hay alguien que tenga tu corazón?  
-A que te refieres?  
-Todo te quieren casar conmigo, pero nadie se ha detenido a pensar que tu quizás tienes a alguien como Chord!  
Pensé en Lea, pero Naya tenía razón -No estoy soltera...tu...  
-Soltera...-miro su celular-Ya es tarde, vamos te llevo a tu casa

No había pensado como regresar el lunes a Greenwich ya que mi auto estaba allá, pero eso era lo de menos jamás pensé que ella me caería bien. El viaje de regreso fue diferente, empezamos a hablar sobre Hadley y le dije que a mí siempre me habían gustados los animales, fue como si hubiéramos olvidado lo que nos esperaba al día siguiente.

-Fue una tarde muy agradable!  
-Me gusto estar contigo, eres tímida pero muy tierna!-dije tocando su hombro  
-Gracias-se sonrojo  
-Hasta luego muchachote!-dije a Hadley  
Ella me tendió la mano para salir del auto y me ayudo con mi pequeña maleta hasta la puerta de mi casa.  
-Hasta mañana Dianna-se dio la vuelta  
-Shay?!  
-Si?-me miro  
-No te molesta que te diga Shay, puedo llamarte así?  
-Puedes llamarme como tú quieras...-sonrió  
Para despedirme la abrace y su aroma me embargo, al principio se puso tensa y luego respondió a mi abrazo  
-Descansa-me dio un beso en la cabeza  
-Me gusta tu acento no trates de ocultarlo...  
-No lo oculto pero no siempre sale  
La vi subir a su auto y me regalo una sonrisa tímida antes de irse, después de todo las cosas no habían salido tan mal.

Mi celular vibro

**Necesito verte y explicarte las cosas, me gustabas mucho y no pensaba dejarte solo así! -L  
**  
Gustabas!... esa palabra retumbó en mi cabeza, Naya tenía razón eso ya había pasado y ahora sería una mujer casada...

**Las personas aquí mencionadas no me pertenecen solo he tomado sus nombre he invente mi historia -A**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

**SHAY**

Ballerine Solitaire  
  
**Sábado 18 de Junio 2005 10:00 am**

-Que hacemos aquí?-mire el edificio frente a nosotros y luego a mi papá  
-Venimos a comprar dulces...-giro los ojos  
-?, la joyería Cartier?  
-Debes de escoger el anillo niña!  
-Pa no podrías escoger uno tu y así ahorrarme todo esto!  
-No!-me empujo hacia el local -Pasa!  
La señorita del mostrador me quedo viendo feo quizás por mi ropa muy casual, llevaba unos pantalones arriba de la rodilla, una playera negra y tenis, en cambio mi papá siempre muy elegante vestía de traje.

-Bienvenidos a Cartier, Señor Astori- saludo la señorita del mostrador  
-Buscamos anillos de compromiso- dijo papá  
-Si por este lado-hizo ademán para que la siguiéramos

Luego de 30 minutos de aburrimiento en la joyería y de 20 niveles de pac-man superados al 100% en mi psp me detuve por primera vez a mirar las piezas bajo el mostrador de vidrio y fue ahí cuando vi algo que me llamo la atención

-Este...quiero este -señale la pieza-El Ballerine Solitaire...  
-Una buena elección señorita!  
-Es precioso!-dijo papá- Estas segura?  
-Si!  
-Señorita llevaremos este...  
-No espere!, quiero algo mas en el algo...costoso, quiero cambiar el diamante por uno mejor  
-Supongo que si se puede señorita- rápidamente tomo el teléfono  
-Sabe qué tipo de diamante quiere?  
-Si uno grande pero no exagerado  
-De cuántos quilates lo desea?  
-De tres o cuatro quilates o algo así!

Paso 10 minutos en la línea telefónica y apuntaba muchas cosas en la computadora  
-Señorita su anillo estará listo en tres días  
-Grazie!-sonreí  
-La facturación será a su nombre señor Astori?  
Mi papá saco su tarjeta de crédito  
-No, yo lo pago!, al fin y al cabo será mi mujer no?-lo mire- Señorita la facturación estará a nombre de Keiran S. Astori

Papá solo sonrió sabía que estaba poniendo empeño en esto y haría lo mejor posible, originalmente se había planeado una junta para que se hablara con los padres de Dianna todo lo relacionado con la boda pero de última hora papá decidió que yo tendría que ir sola a pedir la mano de Di y debía de hacerlo bien, fijar una fecha, arreglar los detalles del matrimonio, su nueva casa y los acuerdos regulares que se hacían en estos casos que un nuevo miembro entraba a la familia.

Antes de regresar a casa le dije a papá que pasaría por un encargo que había hecho unas calles más abajo en el centro, me dejo ir pero que John me acompañara mas no sola, ya en la casa debía juntar toda la papelería para mi matrimonio y prepararme para ir a casa de Dianna a las 18:00, no sabía que ponerme así que vacié todo el armario mientras Gizmo y Bernie se echaban sobre cada pieza que volaba de mi mano al piso...y Hadley solo miraba desde la cama, saque un vestido y mire a Hadley  
-Vad tycker du om den här klänningen (Que te parece este vestido?)  
El se limito a bostezar y a acurrucarse en mi almohada  
-Du lämnar mig ensam! (Me dejas sola!)

Luego de varias horas decidí ponerme algo sencillo un vestido blanco sin mangas que llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, unas zapatillas negras y deje mi cabello suelto, en esta ocasión solo la acompañarían Ian y Kyle.

A las 17:55 ya me encontraba afuera del la casa de Dianna  
-Nerviosa?  
-Ja-ja-ja eres muy gracioso Ian  
-Todo saldrá bien Kai  
-Gracias Kyle  
-Vamos tu puedes-dijo Ian- Nunca te había dado miedo nada porque ahora  
-Porque creo que pase de estar soltera a casarme en menos de 1 día, será por eso?-dije sarcástica  
-Cuando eras más joven nada te dio miedo, esto no es nada!- Ian me paso un brazo por los hombros  
-Lose...  
-Ya tienes la respuesta solo tienes que hacerlo formal- dijo Kyle mirándome por el retrovisor  
-Lose pero aun así me da miedo  
-Mmm Oyes y no taparás eso?-señalo mi brazo  
-Demonios-puse mi mano en la frente-Pensé en verme bien para ella y no en esto!  
-Siempre te salvo cariño-paso la mano al asiento detrás de nosotros y saco mi chamarra de cuero-La dejaste el viernes..  
-Gracias-me la puse rápidamente

No sabiendo que mas hacer me dirigí a la puerta  
-Buenas noches Mary  
-Hola Keiran buenas noches!-me saludo-Pasa!  
-Gracias

Mary me paso a la sala de estar ahí se encontraba Jason y Ronald

-Buenas noches Jason-él se acerco a mí y me saludo de mano  
-Mucho gusto!  
-Igualmente-dije  
-Ronald tengo los papeles- le di los folders  
-Si me dijo Don Keiran que los traerían para que los leyera, por cierto donde están tus papás?  
-Voy a enfrentar esto sola-hice una mueca-Eso me dijo y aquí estoy...

Dianna venia bajando las escaleras con un vestido azul con rayas blancas solo me dio un beso en la mejilla y ni siquiera me miro en toda la cena, la note muy seria, así que todo los relacionado con el matrimonio fue hablado con Ronald

La fecha que fijamos fue el viernes 5 de agosto, en unos días las dos tendríamos que escoger una casa, Ronald ya sabía los términos de la asociación con la familia y él se limitaría a enseñar a Dianna sobre esto

A las 21:00 pm me puse de pie para irme Dianna se despidió de mi y se retiro, todo fue muy confuso había cambiado mucho desde el día anterior ya no era tierna conmigo, así que le mande un mensaje de texto estando ya en mi habitación lo creí mas prudente que una llamada, más bien tenía miedo que no me contestara

**Hice algo que te incomodara?-K**

Pasaron varios minutos y pensé que no me contestaría así que coloque el celular en la mesa de noche, cuando sonó

**_No, nada porque?-D_**

**Estuviste diferente en la cena, apenas y me miraste! Quiero disculparme si fui descortés contigo!-K  
**  
**_No te disculpes es solo que estoy un poco estresada solo eso -D  
_**  
**Mmm puedo cambiar eso?-K**

**_No-D  
_**  
**Lo entiendo, pero necesito que hables conmigo no puedo adivinar algunas cosas, podemos ser por lo menos sinceras entre nosotras ya que estaremos juntas una temporada?-K**

**_Puedes venir a casa?-D  
_**  
**Que dirán tus papas? -K**

**_Nada, ellos no sabrán además necesitamos hablar sin ninguna presión!-D_**

**Esta bien llego en 10 minutos -K**

**_Me avisas cuando estés afuera para que baje a abrirte la puerta -D_**

Salí de mi casa, pero ya en el garaje pensé que si movía uno de los autos se darían cuenta que salí y me obligarían a llevarme a Ian o a Leon ,subí a mi habitación por una caja pequeña, me puse mi equipo de moto, asegure la caja y me dirigí a casa de Di

**Estoy afuera -K  
**  
Dianna no tardo nada en salir y me pidió que pasara

-Eh Dianna disculpa pero donde la dejo? -señale la motocicleta por sobre mi hombro  
-Viniste en eso?-dijo horrorizada  
-Si! Mmm porque?-dije confusa  
-Nunca pensé que manejaras eso!  
-Me gustan, solo que mis padres no quieren que muera en algo como esto -acaricie la pintura-Pero si sacaba el carro se habrían dado cuenta y no quería que Ian viniera conmigo  
Me miro un segundo-Vamos a ponerla en el garaje  
La empuje hasta la parte trasera de su casa y la pusimos alado de un porsche color rojo

-Te sorprendes por mi moto y eso?- señale el porsche  
-Es de Jason! Yo soy más reservada  
Reí -Como tu digas!  
-Mejor dime, quieres ser reservada y usas ese tipo de moto!  
-Es un moto deportiva, una Kawasaki no hay nada raro en ella  
-Y que tal?  
-Que tal qué?  
-Como corre!  
-Es maravillosa pero peligrosa a la vez, pesa mucho ya me caí una vez en ella hace dos años y me lastimó la pierna, bueno me hizo algunas heridas porque cayó sobre mí, por eso me prohibieron usarla-gire los ojos  
-Es peligrosa es lo único que tengo que decir!  
-Haber que día salimos en ella veras que es fabulosa correremos peligro juntas!

Me sonrió y me guio al interior de la casa, me senté en la sala con la pequeña caja que había traído en la motocicleta  
-Que hay ahí?-señalo la caja  
-Ah...un faro para la camioneta, es que... use la moto hoy para ir por él y se me olvido dejar la caja en la casa- sonreí  
-Ven vamos-me jalo hacia las escaleras  
-Adonde?  
-A mi habitación, no vamos a hablar aquí donde mis papás pueden oírnos!  
-Buen punto!-asentí y la seguí, en realidad no era un buen punto pero quería conocer su habitación

-Quiero que hablemos con sinceridad Di!- me gire hacia ella y la tome de las manos  
-Lo haremos, tú me lo pediste y también lo deseo que sea así!  
-Así será, tu dime tus dudas y yo te diré las mías y así formáremos un buen trato entre nosotras  
-Primero que nada, se que seré tu esposa pero no pienso dejar mis estudios  
Me empecé a reír y ella puso su mano en mi boca -Shhh nos oirán!  
-Perdón -dije bajito-Estas mal o qué? Claro que seguirás en la escuela al igual que yo, no soy el típico macho italiano, soy mujer y no soy posesiva, además nuestra vida solo cambiara porque viviremos juntas pero ambas seguiremos nuestras vidas igual que siempre tu tendrás tus cosas que hacer y yo tendré las mías...  
-Me estas tratando de engañar?  
-Noo! Porque dices eso, mira tendrás que cumplir con ciertas cosas como por ejemplo ir conmigo a las cenas que hacen en familia, o viajar a algún lugar si así se requiere pero son cosas muy simples, si en algún momento algo no te gusta lo cambiaremos y ya!  
-Es que veo que es demasiado fácil para ser verdad!  
-Quizás una cosa no te agrade de todo esto  
-Que?  
-No se cocinar, puedo aprender pero por ahora soy indefensa ante eso!  
-Yo si se!- se empezó a reír  
-Mira en el momento que algo no esté bien para ti lo hablamos y lo cambiamos así de fácil no te forzaré a hacer algo que no quieras.  
-Ya me lo has dicho  
-Pero es bueno dejar las cosas claras!  
-Eso me gusta!  
-Di, ah... ya compre el anillo hoy, me lo entregan en tres días y te pido que lo uses  
-Creo que no tengo salida no?  
-Mmm puedes no usarlo, pero harías feliz que lo hicieras ya que yo lo escogí!  
-Lo usare!  
-Gracias- le di un beso en la mejilla

Dianna se sonrojo y mejor prendió el televisor mientras estaba buscando entre los canales yo hable  
-La boda será simbólica ya que tu eres judía y yo presbiteriana, nos casaremos por lo civil y la fiesta será solo una celebración puedes invitar a todas las personas que quieras y en cuanto a la comida enséñame a cocinar o comeremos siempre en algún restaurante  
Sonrió -Solo comida vegetariana!  
-Cariño no estoy en posición de negarme además te dije que como de todo, una temporada de vegetariana me sentara bien...y si usarás o no mi apellido lo dejo a tu disposición!  
-Eso quiero pensarlo  
-Claro sin problema Di...ehh ahorita vengo deje algo compre para ti en la moto

Baje rápido las escaleras sin hacer ruido y regrese con la caja en mis manos

-Para ti!- la extendí hacia ella  
-Unos faros!-rio  
-No de hecho es otra cosa

Abrió la caja y no había nada en su interior  
-Es una broma?  
-No, cierra los ojos!

Me acerque a ella y de mi chamarra saque un cachorro de bulldog francés color miel y lo puse en sus piernas, Di lo tomo en sus brazos y lo empezó a acariciar y a besar...  
-Es preciosa!  
-Es niño!  
Miro al cachorro-Bueno eres precioso, como se llama?  
-No tiene nombre, como te gustaría llamarlo?  
-No sé, pero muchas gracias-me abrazo y dio un beso en la mejilla

Hablamos un largo rato sobre los acuerdos, ambas veríamos en los días siguientes la casa en la que viviríamos  
-Ya sé cómo se llamara esta hermosura, le pondré Arthur!  
-Arthur!, bonito nombre

Ambas jugamos con el cachorro y de un momento a otro Di se quedo dormida junto a él, ya eran las 2:00 am fui al armario y tome una manta para cubrirlos, besé la frente de Dianna, tome mi motocicleta y regrese a mi casa luego de la extensa charla.

**  
Las personas aquí mencionadas no me pertenecen solo he tomado sus nombre he invente mi historia -A**


	7. Chapter 7

**SHAY  
**  
-Despierta!  
Algo sacudió mi cuerpo me levante muy rápido de la cama pero no entendía ni sabía de dónde venían esas palabras...  
Tomo mi hombro y agarro mi mano izquierda hecha un puño -Mírame Keiran!- solté un golpe con la otra mano, Hadley le gruñía  
-Nej Hadley fortfarande (No Hadley quieto)  
-Si me soltaras sería más fácil que Hadley se calmara! -mire a Ian que estaba frente a mi vestido todo de negro y moviendo el hombro por el golpe  
-Llevamos horas marcándote porque no contestas el maldito celular quedamos que saldríamos hoy a las 5 am te lo mande en un mensaje de texto!  
Busque a mi alrededor-Creo que deje mi celular con Dianna!-dije confusa-...perdón por el golpe...  
-Ohh picara!... -toco la punta de mi nariz-Espera pero si cuando regresamos de su casa traías el celular?-dijo confuso  
-Fue luego, es que regrese a su casa más tarde en la moto y...no les avise...  
-Estás loca, no puedes salir sin ninguno de nosotros!-se exaltó  
-Lose perdón, ya ni me regañes!  
-Si Don Keiran se entera nos mata!-se puso nervioso-Nos mata!  
-No exageres, además no se enterara si tú no abres la boca!  
-Tienes razón, oyes...desde cuando golpeas con ambas manos?  
-Siempre creo... no se?-dije confusa

En la camioneta Hadley venia durmiendo en la parte trasera  
-Y adónde vamos?  
-Brooklyn, David nos citó ahí me dijo que consiguió varias cajas con archivos y un enlace pero necesita que tú los veas y decidas-dijo John  
-Tengo sueño!- me recargue en la ventana  
Ian me miro-Una noche de pasión te deja así nena!- los cuatro rieron  
-Por lo menos espera hasta la boda tigre!-dijo Leon  
-Solo fui a hablar con ella, a tranquilizarla respecto a los términos de nuestro matrimonio!  
-Si claro!-dijo Kyle  
-Y si me acosté con ella por lo menos tengo mucho más actividad que ustedes cuatro juntos!- punto para mí!, se quedaron callados-Me despiertan cuando lleguemos...  
Me pase al último asiento de la camioneta junto a mi cachorro y me dormí muy rápido

Kai ya llegamos!-Kyle se encontraba sentado a mi lado y había tomado mi rostro con una de sus manos  
-Gracias Kyle, por lo menos no me mueves tan fuerte como Ian  
-Si me dijo que se te salió un golpe  
-Fue sin querer pero no fue fuerte, que niña es!

Caminamos hasta la bodega que estaba del otro lado del terreno  
-Hola chicos!-saludo David- Had!-acarició a Hadley que se sentó a sus pies  
-Keiran traje unas cosas que necesito que veas-sonrió

Físicamente David es alto, con ojos azules, cabello castaño y barba abundante, sería mentir si dijera que no es atractivo, se parece mucho a su padre el teniente Michael y a sus hermanos mayores Cole y Matthews todos habían decidido trabajar para mi familia tal como su padre lo hizo alguna vez cuando muy joven y era aún un simple policía, ahora Michael Cellis es Teniente de la Estación de Policías de Manhattan, su hijo mayor Cole trabaja para el departamento de policía de la autoridad portuaria de Nueva York y Nueva Jersey, él es el director de la división de Oficina de Aduanas y Protección Fronteriza, su otro hijo Matthews está en la Agencia Antidrogas, sí algo irónico dada nuestra fuente de dinero, inversión y trabajo, David que es el más pequeño él es miembro de la Oficina de Investigaciones Criminales de Manhattan

-Disculpa la demora Dave, gracias por tu ayuda... Ian ve con alguno de los chicos y trae el desayuno para todos... ah y préstame tu celular- Ian lo arrojo por el aire  
-Entendido vamos John-dijo Ian

**Buenos días mi lady saludos al nuevo bebe de la casa mi pequeño Arthur, ayer no te quise levantar te vi muy tierna durmiendo, perdón pero olvide mi celular en tu casa paso por el mañana y de paso te llevo a Greenwich no creas que olvide que no trajiste tu auto por venir juntas a casa, con cariño Keiran -K**

David me miro raro al verme poner cara de idiota frente al celular, luego de eso pasamos muchas horas sumergidos entre tantos archivos viejos, polvo, basura, hojas de investigación sin resolver y acceso a la base de datos de los criminales de Manhattan, a la hora del almuerzo fui con Leon por hamburguesas para todos y me senté en el piso para comer, David se sentó junto a mí

-Te vas a casar no?-pregunto  
Suspiré- Si, muy loco no?  
-Feliz?-me miro  
-La conocí apenas hace dos días  
-Ohh...una chica! pero es por conveniencia no!  
-Sí, mi papá me lo pidió creo que no puedo negarme, además es muy linda y tierna eso es una ganancia...-comí una papa frita  
-No sabía que te gustaran las chicas!  
-Bueno si me gustan pero siempre me ha dado miedo acercarme a una y como la mayoría del tiempo la paso con los chicos y trabajando he dejado mi vida a un lado por mucho...  
-Cuento tiempo te dieron?  
-De hecho ayer estaba con ella fui a pedir su mano, ya tengo el anillo, la fecha, me falta la casa pero ya es poco, por eso ayer deje mi celular haya y no vi los mensajes de Ian...y tú que cuentas de tu vida? ya tenía meses que no te veía!  
-Pues he estado metido en algunos casos luego hace unas semanas mi papá marco para decirme de la orden e investigue algo pero solo me arrojo ese nombre del chico  
Asentí- Y la afortunada?  
Se puso serio-No hay nadie, me gusta estar solo, todavía no veo hacia el frente...  
-Aun piensas en eso?- tome su mano pero se soltó de mi agarre  
-Yo sé que pude haberte hecho feliz...  
-David yo...-me interrumpió  
-Déjame hablar tu nunca quisiste aclarar las cosas!  
-Perdón, te escucho...  
-Pues sé que fue algo muy tonto pero te  
quiero mucho, no pensé que las cosas se dieran así y menos que sentiría algo hacia ti pero fue tan bonito, tan tierno- sonrió-Llegue a pensar que le tendría que decir a Don Keiran que me casaría contigo porque no podía vivir sin ti y también pensé que me arrancaría la cabeza  
-Yo nunca quise que pasara eso y no fue tonto simplemente no soy para ti, no soy quien tú crees  
-Todos ocultamos cosas en esta vida y la nuestra no es común!  
-Lose pero no me refiero a eso, son muchas cosas que no entenderías, la mayoría de las personas cuando se unen piensan en un futuro, familia, hijos yo no puedo dar nada de eso y no quiero condenar a alguien a vivir así solo por mí, no me gusta que nadie se sacrifique y no me digas que tú lo hubieras hecho por que no es así!  
-Y a ella si podrás darle eso!-ya se había enojado  
-Ella no me lo pedirá jamás...

Ya irritada regrese a trabajar y llegue a mi casa antes de la cenar, ya tenía más o menos un informe detallado del tal Alexander Preston.

-Como te fue hija?-pregunto papá parado en la puerta de la sala  
-Bien, ya tengo un informe de Alexander!  
-Vamos al despacho y lo checamos!  
-Pa tengo hambre no he comido por estar haciendo el informe!  
-Vamos a cenar!- me abrazo y nos fuimos al comedor para cenar junto a los chicos

Mas tarde en el despacho  
-Que te dijo David?  
-Pues nos consiguió unas claves para archivos restringidos, mmm archivos viejos cosas así!  
-Que me tienes!-se acomodó en su asiento esperando a oír mi informe  
-Ya hice mucho al escribirlo porque no lo lees tu sabes que no me gusta hacerlo papá!-hice una mueca  
-Está bien dámelo!- estiro la mano

El informe contenía:  
Nombre completo: Arthur Alexander Preston  
Fecha y lugar de nacimiento: 27/07/1980 Abington, Pensilvania, Estados Unidos  
Nacionalidad: Estadounidense  
Estado civil: Soltero...

-Y que te hace pensar esto?-pregunto papá al llegar a la última hoja del reporte donde estaba mi resumen  
-No sé es confuso, creo que esto es un señuelo él no tiene nada que ver, si quizás es un criminal pero no hay nada que lo vincule...es una persona criada por muchas familia, luego toda su adolescencia la paso en la calle- empecé a enumerar con mis dedos- Alcoholismo temprano,drogadicción,robo de autos, robos a mano armada creo que no se espera más de alguien así es un criminal cualquiera, no veo algo en común con nosotros...pero lo buscare y lo interrogaremos haber que dice!

-Excelente me gusto tu informe, tienes razón hija has lo que creas necesario!  
-Mmm deja de hacer eso o siempre me das el avión o la razón? no me gusta que se burlen de mí!-dije frunciendo el ceño  
-La razón!...sabes hacer lo correcto te he enseñado bien!, no te puedo decir no porque siempre sabes el siguiente paso a dar!  
-Convocaré una junta mañana en el jurídico hare algunas llamadas será algo urgente, necesitamos prevenirnos  
-Mañana temprano?  
-No, pasando las 5 de la tarde tengo escuela y mañana paso por Dianna  
-Ah!-me miro y asintió  
-Ella no trajo su auto y...-me interrumpió  
-Hija no tienes que explicarme nada además me alegra mucho que estés con ella y se entiendan, cambiemos de tema convocaras solo a la familia?  
-No, estarán todos-tome una hoja y empecé a anotar a los asistentes-Tu,mamá,tio Carlo, tía Julia,Liam,Tammin,Dante,tio Robert, tía Michelle,Ephraim,Liliana,Christopher,Rafael,Joe,Ian,Kyle,Leon,John,Ronald,los Cellis,Krister Ushkowitz y los Shum: Riley,Riley Jr,Harry los necesito para el conteo de lo que trajimos de España... Ah y Clive...  
-Y Braulio?  
-Me informo que de ahora en adelante las cosas se tratan con Dante, ya tomo posesión  
-Entendido, Chord y Kathleen?  
-Ella no y de Chord me dijo mi tío Robert que no lo metamos aun...-pensé unos segundos-Quizás sea buena idea invitar a Ronald de todas formas será mi suegro debe de estar enterado no crees?  
-Si buena idea!

Luego del día muy agitado me retire a mi habitación tome un baño relajante y dormí como piedra, tenía que levantarme temprano para pasar por Dianna al día siguiente.

-Toma- Dianna me dio el celular-Lo apague porque estuvo sonando en varias ocasiones  
-Gracias, perdón es que Ian me estuvo marcando tenía una cita temprano pero me quede dormida, ayer me pase todo el día el Brooklyn por lo mismo...creo que mi vida es aburrida-hice una mueca-Mejor dime como se portó Arthur en su primer día?  
Sonrió -No digas eso simplemente eres una persona ocupada que es diferente, Arthur se portó bien, en la mañana lloro un poco pero creo que fue porque desconoció el lugar!  
-Así le paso a Hadley cuando lo lleve a casa, lloro todo el camino hasta que tuve que abrazarlo-mire el retrovisor los chicos venían en la camioneta atrás de mi  
-Y dónde está?  
-En casa tengo un asunto en la tarde no puedo llevarlo  
-Hoy regresas a Upper?  
-Sí, tengo la junta y debo de estar presente  
Asintió-Si mi papa dijo algo, y si te invito para que comas con nosotros hoy, si podrás?  
-Claro! la junta es hasta las 5

En el acceso B encontré a Naya y Chord esperando a Di, me despedí de ellos pues los vería más tarde en el almuerzo, gire hacia el estacionamiento de su facultad y estacione el auto como regresaría a almorzar no tenía caso estacionarlo en mi facultad mejor caminaría hasta mi clase

Buscaba una tarea en los papeles que tenía en la cajuela del auto cuándo escuche un grito  
-Hey tú!-escuche que gritaba alguien pero no me gire para ver  
-Estas sorda!-mire en el reflejo de la pintura alguien definitivamente me llamaba pero no me voltearía hasta no estar segura, el chico se acercó a mí, se veía furioso  
-En que puedo ayudarte?-dije sin voltear a verlo  
-Te pido de la manera más atenta que te alejes de mi novia!-grito  
Reí y me gire hacia el-Y tú eres?  
-Ben Smith!  
-Un placer...Ben, creo que me confundes yo no salgo con la novia de nadie!  
-Bueno te refrescare la memoria se llama Dianna Agron está en esta misma facultad-señalo el edificio-Vi tus intenciones con ella el viernes y quiero que sepas que ella es mía y de nadie más!-se acercó mucho a mi rostro y yo estalle en risa  
-Bueno muchachote- palme su brazo -No te juzgo es increíblemente hermosa cualquiera diría lo mismo, pero hasta donde se ella es soltera así que mejor déjala que decida ella-alce mi dedo índice y toque su pecho-Y por cierto no es ningún objeto para que digas que es tuya!- eso no lo sabía pero algo que aprendí es que nunca muestres confusión antes tus enemigos, me gire para seguir buscando mi tarea en la cajuela y el chico tomo mi brazo con más fuerza de la necesaria y me giro  
-No lo volveré a repetir!-se veía furioso

Leon y John venían caminando a lo lejos con unos cafés los cuales tiraron en el momento en que vieron la escena y corrieron hacia mí, Leon no pregunto y tiro un golpe directo al rostro del chico ,el me soltó rápidamente y se empezaron a agredir, los amigos de él empezaron a defenderlo, Ben soltó un golpe a John que llego a mi hombro izquierdo y me hizo caer...

Agarre su cuello cuando Leon lo empujo al piso y saque el arma que traía en mi espalda -Si no dejas de moverte te arrancare la cabeza ya me tienes cansada muchacho bonito!

La policía del campus había llegado por el alboroto y nos obligaron a ir todos a la rectoría, al decano Torres se le ocurrió sentarme alado de Ben y a los demás enfrente de ambos.

Platíqueme cómo ocurrieron los hechos señorita Astori!-dijo el decano Revesz  
-Decano Revesz usted aquí?-alce la ceja  
-Hay algo malo en eso? Eres de mi facultad así que esto me interesa-mire al decano Torres que solo asintió para que hablara  
-Entendido señor-hice un saludo militar-Miré pase a la facultad de negocios a dejar a mi novia y el...  
-No es tu novia!-grito Ben, me empujo y casi caigo de la silla, yo solté un golpe en su mandíbula  
El decano Torres alzo la mano en señal que se sentaran de nuevo Leon, John y los amigos de Ben para luego girarse hacia Ben-Señor Smith guarde silencio y deje de agredir o me veré obligado a no escuchar su versión y lo suspenderé -el asintió pero aun así me taladraba con la mirada  
-Prosiga señorita Astori!  
-Bueno como le decía deje a mi novia en su facultad y como luego regresaría a comer con ella más tarde por eso deje el auto ahí no vi ningún problema-mire al decano Torres que negaba con la cabeza-Mientras buscaba unos papeles de mi cajuela el señor Smith se precipitó a mí y me empezó a cuestionar sobre él porque salí con su "novia", él se descontrolo y tomo mi brazo con más fuerza de la necesaria creo yo y como vera traigo gente conmigo-señale a Leon y John del otro lado de la sala que no me quitaban la mirada de encima, estaban atentos a los movimientos de Ben -Ellos se encargan de mi bienestar, cuando trate de soltarme y el me jalo más lo que alerto a Leon de que me estaba agrediendo, lo único que hacían era su trabajo señor decano...  
Miro a Ben -Así sucedieron las cosas señor Smith?  
-Sí, pero ella no es su novia además me apunto con un arma eso es ilegal!-dijo desesperado  
El decano Torres me miro alzando una ceja-Tengo permiso para portarla y usarla si es necesario, también me golpeo en el brazo y me empujo y eso es algo que no estoy argumentando!  
-El incidente del arma lo dejaremos de un lado así como deje de lado cuando lo encontraron fumando marihuana señor Smith-dijo Torres  
-Señor decano el problema ahora es por Dianna!-dijo nervioso  
-Porque no traemos a la señorita Agron para aclarar todo de una buena vez, sinceramente necesito entrar a clase no quiero perder el tiempo con niñerías como esta!

El decano Revesz y Torres mandaron llamar a Dianna para que se presentara en la rectoría.  
Al momento de entrar ella centro si mirada en Ben para luego mirarme a mí  
-Señorita Agron como sabrá hace unos minutos hubo una disputa afuera de su facultad y como vera estas dos personas están involucradas, la señorita Astori-me señalo-Y el señor Smith, ambos alegan que son pareja de usted, podría decirnos usted con cuál de ellos está saliendo y aclarar esto de una vez!-dijo el decano Torres claramente fastidiado  
Dianna miro con odio a Ben  
-Señor Decano yo salí hace un año con Ben Smith pero eso se terminó hace mucho y en este momento estoy por convertirme en la mujer de la señorita Astori!-Ben se quedó con la boca abierta  
-Muchas felicidades señorita Agron, bueno no hay nada más que decir se pueden retirar, señor Smith usted se queda aquí por favor-dijo el decano Torres-Mis disculpas señorita Astori y muchas felicidades, salude a su padre de mi parte!-asentí  
El decano Revesz me felicito-Muchas felicidades y un cordial saludo a sus padres  
-Lo hare decano- me tomo del hombro y me llevo aparte  
-Y si no fuera muy necesario que no dijera nada de esto a su papá se lo agradecería, además le pondré un castigo ejemplar al señor Smith  
-Eso espero-dije bajito-Gracias Richard tu siempre tan amable!

Me retire del lugar tomada de la mano de Dianna, le explique lo sucedido y solo se apeno por todo lo que le conté.  
-Yo jamás pensé que hiciera algo así!  
-Pero ya vez que sí y además me empujo ahí en la rectoría pero bueno no fue nada, mejor dime cuanto tiempo salieron?... bueno quieres hablar de eso?-no te pongas pesada Keiran contrólate  
-Si está bien eh...salimos alrededor de cuatro meses...-bajo la mirada  
-Que paso, porque se dejaron?  
-Es una persona muy insegura, llego a pensar que lo engañaba y también es violento -dijo bajito  
-Te intimidó de alguna forma!- si ese maldito la toco juro que lo matare y nadie se daría cuenta parecería un accidente , mi respiración se hizo pesada  
-No, pero cuando se enojaba se volvía violento gritaba mucho y arrojaba cosas, me dio miedo que algún día me golpeara solo por estar cerca de el...-cortar sus frenos sería buena idea pero algo muy común...alcoholizarlo y que tuviera un accidente automovilístico...dios deja de divagar mujer  
Asentí-Ok!  
-Solo me dirás ok!- Dianna se molestó, creó que decir Ok las altera debo de cambiar esa palabra por otra más consistente y confiable  
-Ahh...no sé qué quieres que te diga...-la mire-Creo que no puedo y no tengo porque opinar de tus relaciones pasadas, eso ya paso!  
-Olvídalo  
Dios esto es difícil-Todos tenemos un pasado, pero si yo pudiera borraría todo lo malo que te paso en tus relaciones anteriores digo si por mi fuera el no estuviera aquí en la universidad, el solo hecho de pensar que fuiste de él me enoja pero más el hecho que te llame "mía" cuando las personas no tienen dueño...  
-Te enoja eso y tú te comportas de esa forma, tú le dijiste al decano que era tuya!  
-No, no, no le dije que te trajeran a la rectoría y que tu aclararías todo, en ningún momento dije que fueras mía, tu dijiste que serias mi mujer! Yo jamás mencione ese asunto...  
-Pensé...que tú habías hecho alarde de eso...-dijo apenada  
-No me gusta jugar así, no me gusta presumir lo que tengo o no, en todo caso que somos futura "pareja" sinceramente si me molesto él y su forma de ser, no se es que yo ya he tratado contigo y quizás tiendo a ser un poco posesiva con las personas cercanas a mí, no me gusta perder gente y menos la que estimo, y que el aun después de mucho tiempo siga diciendo que eres...-sacudí la cabeza- Acaba un poco con mi cordura  
Sonrió y acarició mi cabello -No soy de el...y nunca lo fui...-se sonrojo  
La mire, dios quería abrazarla, besarla y protegerla del imbécil ese  
-Bueno eso me hace feliz- sonreí como mensa-Mejor cambiemos de tema no quiero ser la esposa celosa!  
-Entendido!...Y tú has tenido pareja?  
-Eso es algo que jamás vas a tener que preocuparte..  
-Porque...reniegas de ellos?  
Me empecé a reír y me hice la ofendida -No! Quien crees que soy!  
-Entonces!  
-No hay nadie, nunca lo hubo y hasta ahorita solo estas tu como mi futura esposa!  
-No te creo!  
-Deberás me he dedicado mucho a mi padre, a la familia, los negocios y a Hadley que deje mi vida de lado.

Ya en la tarde cuando llegamos a la junta le pedí a Leon y John que no le dijeran nada a mis papás de los sucedido, entramos al lobby del jurídico que estaba en el piso cincuenta y cinco ,cinco pisos arriba que las oficinas de mi papá, la mayoría ya se encontraban ahí esperándome

-Buenas tardes veo que ya estamos todos aquí!-dije entrando al lobby  
-Falta Clive hija- dijo papá  
-Bueno luego le pláticas lo que se dijo aquí, no tengo tiempo para esperarlo!

Todos se trasladaron a la sala de juntas  
-Buenas tardes disculpen que la junta sea así de imprevisto pero era muy necesaria, estamos reunidos aquí para hablar sobre el hermetismo de nuestra sociedad, hace dos semanas aproximadamente llego una orden de cateo para el jurídico- Christopher extendió una copia a cada persona presente mientras yo empecé a caminar por la sala-Todos ustedes saben que estamos en regla y no hay un porqué de la orden, yo no creo en las casualidades y esta orden no es casualidad-señale la hoja que traía en la mano-Hay alguien o alguna organización que esta tras nosotros y debemos suprimir esa fuente.  
Siempre hemos sido personas discretas tanto en la sociedad como en la vida privada, esas son la reglas por las que nos regimos aun así debemos incrementar la seguridad y la discreción en el círculo.  
-Ya han pensado de donde viene todo esto, algún sospechoso?-pregunto Krister

Krister Ushkowitz es amigo de mi padre desde hace mucho tiempo ambos se conocieron en Rusia de donde es originario a pesar de llevar años viviendo aquí en New York conserva su acento que es muy marcado, es casi tan alto como Clive su cabello es castaño pero su barba es de un extraño color rojo y su personalidad muy imponente, mi papá y el son tan buenos amigos al grado que mis padres son padrinos de su hija mayor, está casado con Lena desde hace 25 años al principio tuvieron problemas para tener hijos y ambos optaron por la adopción, su primogénita Jenna fue adoptada en Corea, ella tiene 19 años, cuatro años después nació su hijo Viktor que tiene 15 años y luego el más pequeño Sergei de 13.

-Todavía no sabemos- contesto mi papá- Solo hay un nombre Alexander Preston  
-Lo conocemos?-pregunto tío Carlo  
-No, simplemente fue el nombre que me dieron cuando pregunte por la orden-dijo David  
-Él puso la orden?-dijo Ephraim  
-Su nombre está escrito ahí como petición más el no puso la orden, ayer lo investigamos y solo es un criminal más-tome mi folder con el informe de ayer-Tiene cargos por consumo y posesión de drogas, robo, asalto fue un niño de la calle sufrió maltrato etc., nada que lo vincule a nosotros-no lo leí del folder simplemente lo memorice el día anterior  
-Un señuelo- Dante acertó  
-Exacto Dante eso lo pensé igual, atraparemos al chico y lo vamos a interrogar a ver que podemos sacarle.  
-Bueno, bueno y pasando a otro tema como estuvo lo de España?-pregunto tío Robert muy ansioso  
-Excelente todo sin problemas!, el barco llego dos días después que nosotros a Portugal, fue poco tiempo y vendimos los atunes también por eso ganamos más de dinero ya que tenían buen tamaño  
-No lo llevarían a España?-pregunto Ephraim  
-Si contratamos camiones para eso y la entrega se hizo el día y la hora acordada de hecho esta contentos por el trabajo! Luego del desembarque en el puerto íbamos a tirar los atunes pero empezaron a ofrecer dinero por ellos así que los vendimos  
-Cuanto fue la ganancia total?-pregunto Riley Jr.  
-Por eso los hice venir a ambos-mire a Riley y a su hermano Harry-Los necesito para un conteo de mercancía y una separación porcentual del dinero, en total se ganó de 72 millones de Euros!  
-Eso es demasiado!-dijo Matthews Cellis agarrando su cabeza sorprendido  
-Es lo que pedí por el cargamento, era muy grande se corría mucho peligro pero llego sano y salvo así que lo merecemos

Harry tomo una hoja y empezó a escribir las cifras  
-Si mis cálculos no fallan cada uno invirtió una gran cantidad en el envío como acordamos que serían en partes iguales para Krister, Riley y Michael son 24 millones cerrados lo que serían 8 millones para cada familia-Matthews estaba sorprendido-Para ti tío Robert seria 4 millones porque te fuiste a partes iguales junto con Ephraim, para tío Carlo serian mmm...-cerré los ojos tratando de calcular-2.6 millones lo mismo para Tammin y Liam- ellos se miraron, sonrieron y chocaron sus puños al mismo tiempo- 8 millones para Clive y 8 para ti papá-vi a Christopher-Lo de ustedes como son siete los que aportaron toda la cantidad es algo así como 1.14 millones para cada uno.  
Pasaron unos segundos-Eso es no te equivocaste, déjame decirte que me sorprendiste con todo los que se ganó en este negocio, mis respetos para ti!- dijo Riley Jr.  
Asentí -Gracias Riley, el dinero será depositado en las respectivas cuentas la próxima semana para no llamar la atención...  
-Como trajiste el dinero?-hablo Ronald por primera vez  
-En cajas, dentro de cangrejos herradura, el dinero serán llevado al banco por los Shum y se hará el deposito!  
-Sin problemas los estaré esperando...  
-Alguna otras duda?

Todos negaron con la cabeza, mire al fondo de la sala de juntas y ahí estaba Clive mirándome.  
-Bueno gracias por venir, eso es todo!.

**Las personas aquí mencionadas no me pertenecen solo he tomado sus nombre he invente mi historia -A**


	8. Chapter 8

**SHAY**

Viernes 1 Julio 2005  
  
Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde mi compromiso con Dianna,gracias al cielo le gusto el anillo que elegí para ella y no se negó a usarlo, las cosas avanzaban de maravilla cada día estábamos más compenetradas, dedicaba mi tiempo a ella y a nuestros bebes Hadley y Arthur los cuales se estaban llevando bien también salíamos a pasear al parque y a comer o cenar, trataba de no trabajar tanto para poder verla en el campus ya que ella vivía en Greenwich y yo tenía que regresar a mi casa, siempre buscaba las maneras más tontas de estar junto a ella por alguna extraña razón me sentía yo sin ninguna mascara.  
Liam trajo a su novia Heather de California, ella resulto ser una gran chica muy tierna, linda y amable que simpatizó muy rápido con Dianna y Naya, verlas interactuar te hacía pensar que eran una especie de hermanitas o mejores amigas de toda la vida.  
Heather Pinkerton tenía 18 años cuando la conocimos alta, rubia con ojos azules como las modelos de la revista sport illustrated "inalcanzables" pero Heather era diferente su alma es transparente y pura, al conocerla bastan unos minutos para saber que Liam es un hombre muy afortunado, a pesar de que estudiaba economía y le va muy bien en su carrera también se centraba en la danza y el arte.

Al principio de la relación de Heather con Liam mi tía Julia se mostraba negativa, para nada le caí bien ella obvio no la conocía y tampoco quería hacerlo solo por el hecho que fuera menor de edad hacia dudar, creo que Nicole dejo muchos daños en esta familia más de lo que pensaba, luego de casi dos años de noviazgo todo cambio cuando mi tía hizo un viaje a Los Ángeles para conocerla antes que todos, a los pocos minutos de conocerla se maravilló con ella ya que había apoyado mucho a Liam a lo largo de estos casi dos años, creo que Heather tenía la batalla ganada desde aquel momento en que Liam lo operaron del apéndice y mi tía no pudo estar, ella le prometió que lo cuidaría y no se separaría de el hasta que estuviera mejor y mi tía fue a california para cuidarlo, algo duro la aceptación de la suegras Astori ella cuidan a sus hijos como nadie, para Tammin tampoco las cosas fueron fáciles mi tía no quería que ella saliera con nadie así que salió por un año y medio con Dante a escondidas, luego mi tío Carlo sugirió a Tammin que saliera con el hijo de Braulio Carusso ya que son muy buenos amigos y mi tía accedió prácticamente ya tenían terreno ganado, y que decir de Liliana y Naya las cosas han sido diferentes y fáciles ya que mi tía Michelle trata de no meterse en la vida de mis primos lo más que puede, como ella dice: "los deja cometer errores y luego enamorarse de verdad", y mi mamá...mmm que puedo decir...pues ella es más difícil de agradar me contó en una ocasión que ella hubiera aceptado a Nicole mi madre biológica con tal de que se quedara conmigo para que yo creciera en una buena familia italiana, digamos que Kathleen fue elección de mi papá y como el siempre hacia lo que quería mis padres no tuvieron más remedio que aceptarla porque ya estaba embarazada de Noel ,el la uso como medio para estar a alejado de su familia en parte por rencor a ellos porque me criaron, es por eso que casi no tengo trato con mis medios hermanos, ellos no saben de mí, aparte de que mi padre no puede verme claro!

Casi siempre estos eran los mismos temas que compartíamos en la mesa era eso o hablar sobre mí y creo que la primera opción siempre ganaba...  
-Mamá y que piensas de Heather?-dije mientras tomaba un bocado de lasaña  
-Me dijo Julia que es una buena chica y que apoya mucho a Liam que ella lo ha cambiado...

Como verán mi madre, mi tía Julia y mi tía Michelle son muy unidas-Si, pero tú que piensas?-insistí  
-Pues la conocí apenas hace unos días pero sí hizo cambiar al terco de Liam es la indicada  
Mire a papá-Tiene razón, tú y Liam son igual de tercos e inquietos por algo son primos, ojalá Dianna cambien esa cabecita dura que tienes cariño!  
-No soy terca..-pensé un segundo-Bueno quizás sí...pero no soy inquieta! Liam es hiperactivo yo tengo...otra cosa... mejor díganme que opinan ustedes de Dianna?  
-Casi no la conozco hija, sólo la recuerdo cuando llegaron aquí pero si tu padre la eligió para ti entonces es una gran chica!-dijo mamá  
Mire a papá-Es una buena niña, Ronald y Mary los han criado bien a ambos ,recuerdo cuando llegaron aquí Jason y Dianna eran muy callados y ella cada vez que me saludaba se ponía roja como un tomate pero aun así es muy inteligentes vi varias veces sus diplomas del colegio en la oficina de Ronald, como todo padre orgulloso los colgaba a la vista de todos además son judíos vive mucho para su religión son personas confiables y con buenos principios...  
-No te equivocas, ella es una gran mujer muy linda, tierna es maravillosa...-empecé a recordar su mirada sus ojos, su risa...  
-Y tú no querías casarte con ella!-inquirió papá  
-No estaba segura pero la estoy empezando a apreciar  
-Y que harás hoy?-pregunto mamá  
-Saldremos con los demás para celebrar que Liam trajo a su novia  
-Iras con Dianna?-pregunto papá  
-Si pasare por ella en la noche  
-Te llevas a Ian y a Leon-dijo terminando la conversación  
-No pa!-hice puchero-Estaré con mis primos todo el tiempo no necesito a los chicos deberás estaremos bien, cuando salgamos les llamare para que vayan por nosotras y listo  
-Confió en ti hija  
-Si papá lose por eso te pido ir sola, creo que en todo este tiempo jamás te he defraudado o mentido!,SI!-puse carita de perro  
-Te cuidas!-mi padre me miro sarcásticamente alzando una ceja  
-Solo iremos a cenar y a bailar no pasara nada más...-alzo de nuevo la ceja -Es enserio  
-Hija...  
-No mamá, no quiero hablar de eso...y si me voy a cuidar, todo estará bien!

Y ahí estaba yo esperando a Dianna en la sala de su casa, si sé que soy mujer pero aun así no me tardaba casi nada en estar lista a diferencia de la mayoría de las mujeres, ese día decidí ponerme un blusa blanca un saco negro con unos bordados color plata en las mangas y unos pantalones rojos con zapatillas negras, había quedado con mis primos de vernos en el restaurante para cenar y luego nos iríamos todos juntos a una discoteca.

Espere lo que me pareció una eternidad hasta que olí su perfume me levante y fui a las escaleras, al verla bajar pensé dios esta mujer me mataría en cualquier momento

Llevaba un vestido blanco corto que no dejaba nada a la imaginación y mucho menos decir de sus piernas, son perfectas!

-Te ves preciosa!-dije sin quitarle los ojos de encima  
Sonrió- El maquillaje hace milagros!  
-No creo! te he visto sin él y aun así eres muy hermosa!

La tome de la mano esperando que se soltara pero no fue así ella en cambio la apretó más para no soltarnos, la lleve a la camioneta y abrí su puerta  
-Adelante mi lady!  
-Gracias...

Ya en el restaurante abrí su puerta y la ayude a bajar, pregunté en la puerta por la reservación del señor Liam W. Bossi y puse mi mano posesivamente en la parte baja de su cintura además que no dude en mirar de forma retadora a cualquiera que se atreviera a mirarla en la forma que fuera.  
La relación de Heather con Tammin iba bien se llevaban a la perfección, cuando llegamos ellas dos se encontraban platicando junto con Naya y Liliana, mientras los chicos regresaban de la barra con algunas bebidas.  
Al llegar a ellos los saludamos, Liam se acercó a mí y me dijo que había conseguido identificaciones falsas para los cinco.

Tomen chicas esto les servirá más al rato  
-Gracias amor!-dijo Heather dándole un pequeño beso en los labios  
- Liam te luciste gracias!-Naya lo beso en la mejilla  
-Gracias Liam- Dianna miraba atenta su identificación nueva  
Me dio la mía -Toma primita...  
-Danielle...-lo mire  
-Solo es para beber no te estreses -dijo pasando su brazo por mis hombros  
-Mmm Liam yo no tomo...  
-No me digas eso, hoy vamos a divertirnos!  
-No seas aburrida -dijo Ephraim-Solo serán unas cuantas!  
-Botellas!-Tammin rió  
-Y tu aun no eres mayor de edad!-mire a Tammin con la ceja levantada  
-Ya lose pero mi hermanito adorado me regalo una identificación el año pasado-Abrazo y beso a Liam  
Chord me enseño su identificación con orgullo  
-Mira me veo apuesto!- sonrió  
-Si como no...Ashley!  
-Qué?-miro rápidamente la tarjeta-Que Demonios...  
-Ashley es nombre de hombre también primo!-dijo Liam riendo  
-Te ves bonito primo-le hice un guiño

Bebieron tres rondas de cervezas en la cena yo todavía no sabía si hacerlo en primera por que no venía sola traía a Dianna y no venían Ian o Kyle para llevarnos, pensé algo así como ser el "borracho designado", luego de eso nos dirigimos al club llamado "Webster Hall" camino al club todos iban abrazados así que Dianna me miro y yo la abrace a mí con algo de temor pensando si era demasiado mi acción  
-No te molesta?-pregunte nerviosa  
-No así está bien- se sonrojo y se pegó más a mi cuerpo  
-Tienes frio?  
-No...Todavía...  
-Cuando tengas frio me dice para que te de mi saco...  
-Y tu?  
-Yo traigo una blusa manga larga puedo soportarlo un poquito más-toque la piel de su hombro  
-Te ves más alta con zapatillas-dijo Di  
-Si lose casi por eso no las uso solo cuando salgo a un negocio formal o alguna celebración...parezco un gigante alado de los demás, por eso salgo con mis primos o los chicos ya que me veo pequeña enfrente de ellos!  
-Pero así te ves bien, cuánto mides?  
-1.77 cm  
-Si eres alta!  
Reí -No es algo que me guste mucho...

Tammin y Liliana venían muy entretenidas hablando de ir juntas al salón al día siguiente si es que sobrevivían la cruda e invitaron a Heather, Naya y Dianna

-Vamos Kai?-me pregunto Lili  
-No gracias no me gusta que un desconocido me toque!  
-Sera día de chicas vamos no seas así!  
-Creo que paso, prefiero...-pensé -Quede de salir con Liam iríamos por un auto que vio en un depósito, verdad Liam?

Liam estaba hablando con Chord y tuve que tirar de el para que me mirara  
-Verdad!  
-Ahh...si quedamos en eso!- dijo no muy convencido  
-Ok Kai ya no insisto- Lili se dio por vencida y se abrazó más a Ephraim en lo que llegábamos a la puerta del club

-No quieres ir con nosotras?-dijo Dianna  
-No así está bien, lo de Liam no es mentira solo que no es mañana, no me gusta salir casi  
-Lo harías por mí?- se puso frente a mí  
-Quieres que vaya!?  
-No sería malo convivir todas, al final serán mis primas también, nuestra familia! Dime que lo pensaras por lo menos!, Si!?-hizo puchero y a eso no podía resistirme  
-Que hare contigo little lamb -bese su cabeza

Al llegar fuimos a la zona VIP, Chord y Naya parecían conejitos en primavera no dejaban de beber, besarse y tocarse.  
Dante y Tammin bajaron a la pista al igual que Liliana y Ephraim, mientras Heather y Dianna sabrá dios de que hablaban

-Que bueno que se lleva bien, no!-Liam me dio una copa con ron  
-Gracias, sí creo que eso es bueno- mire confusa la copa  
-Creo que ella es la indicada...  
-Oh dios Liam te enamoraste!  
-No te burles a ti te pasara algún día - me miro y disminuyo su tono de voz -Perdón no quise decir eso yo...-lo interrumpí  
-Tienes razón, quizás algún día me enamore de ella, es muy hermosa así que creo que no tardaré en hacerlo, por cierto ya te habías tardado en presentar a tu chica!  
-Si lose pero desde que la conocí me imagine con ella y ahora que se las presente a mis padre las cosas serán más en serio  
-Donde la conociste?  
-En la facultad, una vez hicieron una presentación en el auditorio y ella estaba bailando hice de todo para que me la presentaran y como no conocíamos a nadie en común yo tuve que presentarme  
-Que aventurero pero mira en lo que resulto!

En varias ocasiones Dianna veía su celular pero lo guardaba rápidamente, desde que la conocí es algo que hacia como seguido mas no se me hiso raro ya que yo hacía lo mismo con mi psp,Heather la llevo a la pista, Liam y yo las seguimos...  
-Desde cuando bailas Liam?- pregunte cuando me tomo de la mano e hizo que diera una vuelta  
-Desde que estoy con ella-miraba a Heather con adoración mientras esta bailaba con Dianna-Ella me enseño, no te dije que estudia también baile?  
-No solo me dijiste que la viste bailando  
-Pues sí y como la quiero tuve que aprender...es maravilloso que no solo se centre en los negocios no crees!  
-Cuanto amor... bueno señor patético lo dejo prefiero beber que bailar ya que tú me iniciaste en esto!-alce mi copa en forma de brindis y me di la vuelta

Me retire a la barra y pedí un whisky, las dos bebidas el ron y el whisky me estaban enamorando jamás había bebido pero su sabor me era muy relajante ,desde dicho lugar observaba como bailaban los tres y sinceramente me daba miedo acercarme, luego de un buen rato hubo un cambio de música y Dianna corrió hacia mí y me arrastro al centro de la pista, coloco mis manos en su cintura y empezamos a movernos lento al ritmo de la música

La mire-No se bailar  
-Sigue moviéndote así lo haces bien-puso su rostro sobre mi pecho-Tu aroma me mata...-me miro y se sonrojo para volver a su posición anterior  
-A mí me gusta mucho tus ojos-la apreté contra mi cuerpo-Creo que el alcohol me hace hablar en lugar de pensarlo...

Varios cambios de música después y muchos litros de whisky y ron note que Naya y Chord se nos habían unido, baile mucho con Dianna ya que si sabía bailar mas no me gustaba hacerlo en público, tenerla cerca y respirar su aroma me hacía pensar que se sentiría besarla pero al mismo tiempo ya estaba muy tomada y no era corrector hacerlo y mucho menos pensarlo.  
Mire a mi alrededor para disipar esos pensamientos pero no sirvió de nada a mi izquierda estaban Liam y Heather besándose mientras bailaban, frente a nosotras estaban Tammin y Dante él le hablaba al oído más allá de ellos estaban Ephraim y Liliana platicando muy cerca al mismo tiempo que bailaban

-Ya bésala!-grito Naya mientras bailaba alrededor de nosotras junto a Chord

Tome su rostro y nos miramos-Dianna eres hermosa-con un dedo recorrí su nariz y sus labios ella cerro los ojos ...me acerque pero mi beso termino en su cuello ya que ni siquiera tenía el maldito valor para besarla por más que lo deseara...

**Mucho rato después...**

Dante era el que mejor podía estar de pie y se encargó de manejar mi camioneta hasta casa de Liam ya que ninguno de ellos llevo auto por esa misma razón, Liam bajo de la camioneta con las llaves de su casa pero luego de cinco minutos de no poder hacerlo Tammin y yo bajamos a ayudarlo mientras Heather y Dianna se quedaron con Dante.  
Liam logro abrir la puerta de su casa pero Tammin recargo todo su peso en mi espalda haciéndonos caer ambas en el vestíbulo de la casa, eran las cuatro de la mañana y ahí estaba mi tía Julia mirándonos

-Hola tía Julia -dije y me levante rápido  
-Como les fue!  
-Bien ma...ahorita vengo tengo sed! -dijo Tammin levantándose del piso con sus zapatillas aun en mano y se fue a la cocina  
-Liam y donde esta Heather?  
-En el auto con los demás, es que hay frio para tenerla aquí en la puerta...Ahh...creo que voy por ella...  
-Vienen todos?- pregunto mi tia  
-Ah no-trate de enfocarme- Ephraim y Liliana se fueron a su casa, Chord y Naya se fueron a un hotel- demonios hable de mas- Creo que... no estoy segura?  
-Kai no me espanto con eso cariño!- palmo mi espalda-Ya sé que eso de "novios" implica más cosas

Luego de traer a las chicas Liam repartió habitaciones, él se quedaría con Dante y Heather con Tammin

-Tía donde se quedara Dianna?  
-En la habitación de huéspedes nena  
-Ahh...y yo?  
-Con ella! -mi tía me miro sarcásticamente  
-No, ya en serio!  
-Con ella es tu mujer bueno será tu mujer...  
-No puedo dormir en el sillón de abajo?  
-Cariño costo demasiado como para que duermas ahí!  
-Puedo dormir con Tammin...  
-No!  
-Con Liam?-me miro seria  
-Bueno está bien!- accedí derrotada

Camine junto a Dianna que ya estaba muy cansada hasta la habitación llevando yo las zapatillas de ambas en una mano, cuando entramos ella se metió directamente al baño, mire a mi alrededor y solo había una cama matrimonial no había ningún sillón ni nada parecido, me quite el saco dejándolo en una silla tome una almohada de la cama y me tire a la alfombra quedándome rápidamente dormida.

Abrí lo ojos...ella había puesto una trazada sobre mí, no sabía bien qué hora eran, las cortinas de esa habitación hacían que luciera totalmente oscura me levante y jale un poco el recubrimiento de las ventanas, oh por dios casi quedo ciega de tanta luz, tenía mucha sed y muchísimo sueño, por lo menos no apareció el dolor de cabeza que me habían dicho.  
La puerta del baño se abrió y ahí estaba Dianna en ropa interior de encaje blanco, sentí como la cara se me llenaba se sangre y me ponía roja  
-Disculpa- me gire para no verla  
-No tengo nada que tu no tengas!- camino a la cama -Ven súbete- la palmo para que me sentara con ella  
-Eh?...no creo que sea apropiado Di!  
-Trate de decirte que durmieras en la cama pero cuando salí del baño ya te habías dormido, trate de moverte pero por obvias razones no pude!  
-Si lose-toque mi cuello nerviosamente nunca había estado en una situación así  
-Que esperas ven!  
Tome mi almohada y me subí a la cama acostándome lo más pegado a la orilla y mirando el techo  
-Tengo mucha sed!  
-Es normal... no tienes dolor de cabeza?  
Negué con la cabeza-No  
-Toma-me dio un vaso con agua  
Me senté en la cama-De donde la sacaste?  
-Me levante hace rato y fui por agua a la cocina, solo estaban tus tíos despiertos los demás siguen durmiendo  
-Que hora son?  
-Las 12:00 pm  
Me levante se un salto-No le avise a mis papás!-busque mi celular como loca en el piso  
-Ya les avise yo y también tu tía no te preocupes!  
Puse las manos en mi cara-Dios! quiero dormir tres días!  
Sonrió- Duerme!-puso una de sus manos en mi mejilla  
Mire al techo y en pocos minutos volví a quedarme profundamente dormida

Varias horas después desperté, la cara me ardía creo que no me había movido para nada, Dianna estaba durmiendo boca abajo con uno de sus brazos rodeando mi cintura, me sentía cansada y tenía mucho sueño a pesar de haber dormido mucho, me levante y casi aplasto el celular de ella que estaba en el piso, al tomarlo se encendió tenía seis mensajes sin leer, lo deje en el buro, fui al baño y de regreso ella se había volteado y me estaba buscando tanteando a su lado.  
-Hola-dije despacio  
Estiro sus manos hacia mí y palmo la cama-Volverás a acostarte?  
-Creo que sí, me siento muy cansada...definitivamente esto no va conmigo!-solo sonrió y volvió a dejar caer su cabeza en la almohada  
-Huelo a cigarro...-dije asqueada-...por cierto tu celular estaba en el piso y lo puse en el buro- solo asintió

Bajamos hasta la hora de la cena, obviamente Tammin y Heather no habían ido con Liliana ya que ella tampoco se levantó, todos tenían una cara de sueño y muerte a la vez, Tammin tenía unos lentes de sol  
-Y eso lentes Tammin?-apenas y se movía  
-No hables muy fuerte por favor!  
-Perdón!-dije bajito  
-Siento que muero con la luz, pero mi estómago me obligo a bajar a comer!  
-Y tu Kai?- dijo Liam con sus ojos rojos de tanto dormir  
-Fresca como una lechuga!- respondió Dianna

La cena termino y como no me sentía en condiciones de manejar Leon paso por nosotras para llevar a Dianna a su casa

-Di tú te sientes como Tammin?  
-Sí, pero eso es exagerar creo o quizás le pega más duro  
-Recuérdame no beber jamás!  
-Pero si estás bien?-se acercó a mí  
-Si pero creo que no me gusta ser la persona que fui ayer!  
-Cómo?  
-No me gusta pensar lo que ayer quise hacer...  
Dianna me miro confusa pero no pregunto porque solo se despidió de mí.

**Las personas aquí mencionadas no me pertenecen solo he tomado sus nombre he invente mi historia -A**


	9. Chapter 9

**DIANNA**

Viernes 5 de agosto 2005  
  
El padre de Shay invito a todos sus colegas, la recepción fue en la casa de los Astori que se llenó de amigos que deseaban honrar a Don Keiran, todos traían consigo sobres de color negro que contenían dinero en efectivo y una tarjeta con el nombre de la persona que lo daba, la cantidad que se ofrecía establecía el grado de respeto a Don Keiran ese dinero seria para nosotras ya que por tradición los jefes de familia se lo regalaban a su hija o hijo que contrajese matrimonio.

La ceremonia seria simbólica ya que nos casaría un juez dado las dos religiones diferentes, elegí un vestido largo strapless blanco con una cinta color lila en la cintura y un velo blanco, tenía que elegir madrinas para la boda Naya, Liliana, Tammin y Heather fueron las elegidas sus vestidos serias en color lila, por su parte Shay escogió "simbólicamente" a Hadley y tuvimos que encontrarle ropa de gala para la ocasión.

-Nay deberás necesito verla!  
-No te muevas ya casi acabo!  
Naya estaba haciendo unas trenza de un lado de mi cabeza  
-Quiero hablar con ella...-le hice puchero  
-Conmigo no funciona eso rubia!  
-Está en su habitación-dijo Liliana mientras arreglaba el ramo de flores blancas con lilas  
-Quien la iba a ayudar?  
-Nadie dijo que quería estar sola, que ella podía...  
-Algo que debes aprender de Kai es que jamás pide ayuda aunque la necesita ella siempre trata de arreglárselas sola-agrego Tammin mientras se retocaba el maquillaje frente al espejo

Mientras Naya terminaba con mi peinado empecé a recordar lo que había sucedido días atrás

***Flashback***

Lea había regresado e insistió por llamadas ,correo y mensajes de texto verme, como claramente no tenía esa intención y ni quería saber de ella...decidió ir a mi casa

-Que haces aquí?-no esperaba verla afuera de mi casa  
-Tenemos que hablar ...-dijo nerviosa  
-Creo que no hay nada que hablar ya ha pasado tiempo para eso no crees!  
-Yo no quería irme, mi padre nos obligó a regresar a Seattle, perdí mi celular y tarde mucho en conseguir de nuevo tu número... yo...  
La interrumpí-No necesito tus excusas  
-Por favor Dianna tienes que escucharme, dependo económicamente de él, no podía decir que no!  
-Y eso que, crees que todo será como antes si me dices las cosas?!  
-Es que no sé porque no me crees, te digo la verdad!-dijo Lea  
-No sé si creerte, simplemente te fuiste de un día para otro, no volví a saber de ti...como crees que me sentía, no sabía si estabas bien ni nada!-dije gritando  
-Yo no tuve la culpa, luego de lo ocurrido en la fiesta mi padre no confiaba en Jonathan ni en mí, hasta que busco la menor de las fallas en nosotros para obligarnos a regresar con ellos a casa, se volvieron más estrictos con todo dejamos de tener libertad como antes y luego Jonathan paso po...  
-Cállate!-grite aguantándome las lágrimas y me quede en silencio por unos segundos

-Háblame Dianna por favor!  
Suspiré -Yo te quería Lea...  
-Lose y no volveré a dejarte-tomo mi mano-Estaremos juntas yo regresare a New York, mi padre no me separara de ti nunca más!  
Tome aire y trate de no llorar-Como crees que me sentí cuando desperté y no estabas a mi lado, te espere todo el día en el hotel, no llamaste, al día siguiente tampoco...me dejaste sola...ya paso mucho tiempo!  
-Fui una estúpida, perdóname en serio no quiero perderte...Te amo!-dijo llorando  
-Ya es demasiado tarde Lea...debes aceptar tu error!  
-No aún podemos solucionarlo nena podem...  
la interrumpí  
-Me caso en unos días- se quedó en silencio y se puso seria  
-Que?!  
-Me voy a casar, ya no se puede hacer nada solo te pido que me dejes ser feliz...  
-No Dianna tu eres mía, tú me amas a mí...serás feliz conmigo y con nadie más!  
-No Lea!  
Cambio su semblante y se enojó-Con quién demonios te vas a casar!? Con Ben?  
-Eso no importa solo piensa que me hará feliz!  
-No tardaste en olvidarme!-dijo muy molesta  
-No te he olvidado, pero mis prioridades cambiaron y ella no me dejara como tú lo hiciste!  
-Oh es una mujer... dijiste que yo sería la única mujer en tu vida... de seguro ya te metiste con esa tipa verdad!-el enojo la hacía decir cosas que lastimaban  
-Si, ya me entregue a ella...  
-No puedo creerlo donde está el amor que me profesabas  
-Sucede algo?-pregunto John, estaba tan enojada y metida en la pelea que no lo había visto  
-Tu quién eres?-pregunto Lea  
-No John estamos bien, ella ya se va...  
-Adonde demonios vas?-dijo jalando de mi mano  
John noto que Lea me jalo -No John- hice ademán para que no se acercara  
-Suéltame!-me soltó pero seguía muy enojada-Me voy a casa de mis suegro, hasta luego!

John me condujo hasta la camioneta, pase a lado de Lea sin despedirme siquiera y vi cómo se alejaba por el retrovisor

-Que fue todo eso?-pregunto John  
-No le digas nada a Shay por favor...  
-Mmm...creo que no debería de hacerlo, pero no puedo permitir que te traten así, si Kai se entera que deje pasar algo así de seguro me correrá...!  
-No le diré nada, mira ella era mi pareja antes de conocer a Shay, ella se fue mucho tiempo y ahora regreso pero no quiero ya nada con ella y mucho menos ahora que ya tengo algo con Shay!  
-No diremos nada, te creeré...

Si hubiera pasado unos minutos más con Lea terminaría con lo que había avanzado en estos meses sin ella...  
Le pedí a John que diera unas vueltas en la cuadra y luego me regresara a mi casa, no estaba de humor de verla, desde luego como no fui a su casa ella fue a verme y me encontró llorando pero no me dijo nada y ni siquiera pregunto el porqué de mi llanto solo se sentó a mi lado y posteriormente me abrazo a ella, así estuvimos todo el día hasta que me quede dormida y ella se fue

***Fin del flashback***

-Lista!-dijo Naya  
Me levante del asiento-Voy a verla y ustedes no me siguen, van a la recepción y ahorita las alcanzo

Salí rápido de la habitación tenía que verla antes de casarnos, en la puerta de su habitación estaba Ian al verme se puso frente a la puerta  
-Me das permiso Ian quiero verla- pensó por unos segundo  
-Creo que necesita ayuda ya lleva rato ahí! -se retiró de la puerta y la abrió para mi

Ella estaba sentada frente a la ventana y a su lado estaba Hadley recostado, Shay llevaba un vestido negro manga larga, corto arriba de la rodilla con un cinturón negro a la cintura, probablemente las zapatillas serian negras, todo negro!

-Porque ese color tan peculiar?-se levantó rápido  
-Hola...te ves hermosa!-sonrió y se paró frente a mí, estaba a su misma altura ya que ella estaba descalza aun  
-Porque ese color?-volví a preguntar  
-Que no te gusta?-se dio una vuelta-Es para no desentonar en la foto!  
-Se ve muy tétrico!  
-Nena-me sonroje-Aquí la fiesta es para ti preciosa-toco mi barbilla con un dedo-Si me hubieras dejado elegir a mi nos casaríamos en una oficina en el centro o en las vegas para más rápido!  
-Y no pudiste haber escogido blanco u otro color!  
-No porque aquí la novia eres tú, digamos que yo seré el niño...no quiero que la foto desentone  
-Pero eres mujer!  
-Lose pero en una relación siempre está el activo y el pasivo-me señalo-Niña!-se señaló-Niño!  
-Quien te dijo que soy pasiva!- me puse roja  
-No sé es un decir todavía no averiguo eso!  
Le solté un golpe en el hombro  
-No pudiste escoger un mejor color!  
-Escogí el negro este me gusta-señalo su vestido  
-Y porque manga larga?  
-Nada te gusta mujer!...te dije que si tu querías escogerlo y no quisiste  
-No has respondido a mi pregunta y eso no cuenta!  
-Tengo un tatuaje en este brazo -acarició su antebrazo derecho -Mi papá cree que los tatuajes no son bien visto en personas respetables así que me obliga a taparlo en ocasiones "formales", y como veras pues no es ocasión para usar un vestido como el tuyo, al menos no yo!  
-Nunca lo he visto!-nunca había notado eso siquiera  
-No porque las veces que he estado contigo siempre cargo alguna chamarra o una blusa manga larga...pero que quede claro que no te lo había ocultado

Viéndola bien no era un color para la ocasión pero ella se veía bien, su maquillaje no era exagerado más bien natural y recogió su cabello en una coleta.  
Estaba mirando por la ventana cuando dijo -Sabias que Liliana tiene tres meses...  
Me saco de mis pensamientos-No sabía...  
-Sí, que rápido pasa todo ya empezarán una familia...dentro de poco tendremos un sobrino!

Shay fue a su armario y su puso las zapatillas que había escogido, se acercó a mí y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos para acerca mis labios a los suyos, el beso fue lindo y lleno de ternura por primera vez luego de algunos meses volví a sentir mariposas en el vientre

-Que fue eso?-susurre cerca de su rostro  
-Serás mi esposa ante todas esas personas allá afuera, no quería hacerlo mal la primera vez

Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando tocaron a la puerta, era Joe...  
-Kai tu padre quiere verlas antes de la recepción!  
-Grazie Joe!-dijo Shay sin apartar la mirada de mi

Caminamos al despacho de Don Keiran ahí se encontraba mi padre junto con Christopher el abogado familiar

-Pasen-dijo Don Keiran y señalo los dos asientos frente a el  
-Que pasa papá?-dijo Shay  
-Les explicare algo niñas...-Don Keiran se aclaró la garganta-Los compromisos matrimoniales en esta familia se prolongan por años, no solemos casarnos hasta que no tenemos una formación y un empleo...-me miro-Pero mi nieta Kai tiene ya una cantidad considerable de capital que sirve para poder mantener a su mujer, además de que accedí a la ceremonia matrimonial sin ningún rito ya que Kai pidió esto por ti Dianna-la mire estaba tensa así que tome su mano-Ella no quiere obligarte a profesar una fe que no sientes, en todo caso más adelante los futuros hijos deberán de criarse como Kai fue criada  
Me puse pálida -Espera papá que te hace pensar que yo quiero eso?-dijo Shay  
-Los tendrás hija deben de tener descendencia ya Ephraim y Liliana han empezado no veo porque ustedes no  
-Ephraim y Liliana ya llevan tiempos casados y digamos que para ellos esto es más fácil!  
-No veo porque para ustedes no lo será?  
Shay se puso más tensa-Esto es algo que no discutiré papá!  
-Keiran sé que hiciste un trato...-la miro fijamente  
-Quien te dijo?  
-Es mentira que le dijiste a Chord que solo te casarías con ella un año!  
Shay me miro y su mirada era de disculpas  
-Si hija Chord tiene la boca demasiado grande como para guardar el secreto-se dirigió a mí-Sé que eres amiga de mi sobrino y quiere protegerte pero las cosas son diferente conmigo jovencita!  
Shay se levantó de la silla-Ya basta-lo señalo-A ella no le hables así!-estaba muy enojada  
-Shay...-tome su mano y la jale para que se sentara de nuevo  
-No Dianna él no tiene que hablarte así!  
-Sabes que el divorcio sólo se concede después de una convivencia legal de al menos tres años-dijo Don Keiran mirando a Christopher  
-Cumplo todo lo que me pides papá trabajo para ti, té soy leal en todos los sentidos y no te miento, si le dije a Chord que me divorciaría pasando el año y eso es algo que cumpliré  
-Rotundamente NO-golpeo el escritorio-Cumplirás la tradición porque eres de esta familia y esta familia es Italiana!-grito Don Keiran  
-Te recuerdo que no soy del todo Italiana, de parte de mi madre tengo sangre Canadiense!-dijo con tono burlón, en el tiempo que llevábamos conociéndonos no había nombrado a su mamá y mucho menos la había escuchado hablar así a nadie  
-A esa mujer no la nombras en mi casa!-grito Don Keiran  
-Esa mujer como tú le llamas me dio la vida y quieras o no soy Canadiense también, no soy italiana del todo y no pienso cumplir lo que me estas imponiendo no soy estúpida como los demás que te siguen sin oponerse...no te tengo miedo!-Shay grito más fuerte que él y lo miraba de forma retadora  
Se puso rojo pero luego se sereno-Dianna te doy una salida-tomo mi mano-Me das un nieto antes de terminar el año y serás libre como Kai quiere...  
-No Dianna...-dijo Shay  
-Dianna...-Don Keiran me miraba fijamente  
-Un hijo no va a cambiar las cosas por dios!-Shay estaba saliendo de sus casillas

Tener un hijo no era algo que tuviera planeado y menos verlo como una salida pero no solo mi vida estaba en juego también la de mi familia

-Acepto Don Keiran-él sonrió triunfante-Estaré casada tres años con Shay.

**Las personas aquí mencionadas no me pertenecen solo he tomado sus nombre he invente mi historia -A **


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

**DIANNA**

Los primeros meses junto a ella fueron raros por así decirlo o quizás algo que no me esperaba, luego de la intensa discusión de Shay con su padre, ella empezó a reservarse como al principio las únicas palabras que me dijo luego de salir del despacho fueron que las cosas no se quedarían así y que al año todo terminaría como me había prometido.

Ella escogió y compro la casa en la 5th Ave y la E 64 th St cerca de la casa de mis padres, fue idea de Shay de que yo los tuviera cerca para cuando ella saliera de viaje ya que no le gustaba que yo me quedara sola, me ponía la condición que uno de los chicos se quedara conmigo o que mejor estuviera en el apartamento o en casa de mis padres mas no sola en la casa.  
La casa estaba específicamente a mi nombre para que pasando el primer año yo me quedara con ella, en el momento que llegamos ahí ella escogió una habitación en la segunda planta de la casa y a mí me dio la habitación principal a lado de la suya ,en el primer mes mi padre me dio una cantidad considerable para los gastos de la casa, pero Shay se negó rotundamente a aceptarlo ella me dejo claro que no quería dinero ya que su obligación como pareja era mantenerme así que abrió una cuenta a su nombre en la cual podía comprar todo lo que quisiera sin gastar un dolar,la relación con su padre se hizo un poco turbulenta ya que solo hablaban de negocios y ya no pasaba tiempo con ellos en cambio estaba más en casa era como vivir con una compañera de habitación.

En el tercer mes no se presentó a la universidad por dos semanas y no estuvo en casa ya que salió de viaje de negocios, no supo decirme donde estaría pero me llamaba todos los días en la mañana y por las noches me preguntaba cómo me había ido en el día y como me la estaba pasando, los días que ella no estuvo me la pase entre la universidad, Naya, mis padres y los niños...bueno Hadley y Arthur

***Flashback*  
**  
Me encontraba con Naya en la terraza de mi casa tomando el sol junto a los cachorros, recuerdo que las palabras de Shay fueron que no podía estar sola en casa y en esta ocasión Naya estaba conmigo así que no rompía ninguna regla...

-La casa es muy linda rubia, quién la escogió?  
-Shay  
-Tiene buen gusto además está cerca de la casa de tus padres  
-Si se supone que por eso lo hizo, me dijo que como en ocasiones ella no estaría y no le parece bien que este sola  
-Y que tal los gastos?  
-Ella paga todo, no quiso que le diera mi parte de los gastos  
-Mmm...  
-Qué?-la mire  
-Duerme contigo?  
-No, ella agarro la habitación de al lado  
-Ahh...  
-Deja de decir monosílabos por favor!  
-Te cuida mucho no crees?  
-No sé, yo creo que es linda...  
-Le gustas Dianna y mucho, no te das cuenta, recuerda que me contaste como encaro a su padre y le grito no creo que eso lo haga por cualquier persona  
-Lose Nay!  
-Vi cómo te miraba el día que fuimos de parranda con Heather  
-Si le gritaste "ya bésala"!  
-Es que era obvio que quería hacerlo  
-Si yo también me percate de eso  
Me miro-Ese día te beso?  
-No solo me dijo que era hermosa, tocó mis labios pero beso mi cuello y dejo su rostro ahí, quizás se arrepintió de último momento  
-Puede que resultes intimidante para ella  
-No creo Nay  
-Donde te quedaste ese día?  
-En casa de Liam...dormí con ella-me sonroje  
-Oh por dios! Y no te hizo nada, no la tocaste?  
-Que dices Naya! Ella se mostró muy amable y me dejo dormir en la cama no quería dormir ahí dijo que era algo inapropiado  
-Mírame Dianna ella te quiere...tú la quieres?  
-Ella es tierna, amable, atenta y diferente -suspiré  
-Si pero no es ella verdad!  
-Todavía la extraño pero no pude hablarle de ella a Shay...no puedo cambiar mi vida por ahora  
-Ella sabe o se ha dado cuenta de algo?  
-Creo que se da cuenta que no suelto el celular y unos días antes de la boda Lea fue a mi casa  
-Shay la vio? Eso no me lo dijiste rubia!-dijo Naya con cara de horror  
-No la vio, pero luego que hable con ella no fui a su casa me quede llorando en mi cuarto ella llego pero no pregunto nada solo me abrazo hasta que me dormí  
-Que te dijo?  
-Me dijo que su padre la obligo a regresar a Seattle con ellos por lo de la fiesta de esa vez que estuvieron detenidos y eso...perdió su celular y no tenía mi numero...mentiras  
-Mmm creo que lo del numero fue real Di  
-Porque?-alce una ceja  
-John le pidió tu número a Chord...pero no te dije nada porque no te quería ver triste y al mismo tiempo paso todo lo de Shay...  
-Sí estuvo bien Nay  
-Lo que no me creo es lo de Seattle, Jonathan es de Juno, Alaska su papá tiene empresas allá  
-Crees que Shay se dé cuenta de algo?  
-Pues si quizás intuye algo pero lo tomo bien y no te dijo nada, y hablando de ella ahorita donde esta?-se volvió recostar  
-No sé no me dice pero me llama en la mañana y en la noche antes de dormirme  
-Mmm... el amor, el amor!  
-Creo que es atención  
-Ahh...si tú lo dices, que sentiste cuando te beso ese día en la boda?  
-Ya me había besado unos minutos antes en su cuarto  
-Que sentiste!-insistió  
-Besa bien-me miro- Sentí mariposas aquí -señale mi estómago  
-Eso es todo!-se volvió a recostar

***Fin del flashback***

Ella llego ese mismo día varias horas después que Naya se fue, tenía una herida arriba de la ceja y algunos moretones en las piernas yo me espante pero solo me dijo que se había caído y dio por terminada la charla.

Cuando no teníamos tiempo de regresar a la casa nos quedábamos en mi departamento de Greenwich Village, Arthur y Hadley estaban siempre con nosotras a donde quiera que fuéramos fuera Greenwich o Upper East Side ahí estaban, nunca se quejaba de la comida que hacía y en ocasiones me decía que mejor fuéramos a un restaurante y no perdiera tiempo cocinando, a veces Shay se levantaba antes que yo y hacia el desayuno para ambas o de cenar cuando llegaba antes que yo de la escuela.

Nuestra cochera está llena de su pasión por los autos es poseedora de un Aston Martin Vanquish, dos Ford suburban, una Ford lobo y una Kawasaki ninja todos de color negro aparte de un Volvo C30 plateado, en ocasiones practica lacrosse y tenis además que es fanática de los videojuegos de batalla o guerra.  
Ella me contó que habla seis idiomas: español, italiano, alemán, Mandarín, latín y Sueco este último idioma es con el cual se dirige a Hadley.

En acción de gracias nos reunimos en casa de mis padres ya que los padres de Shay no celebran la fecha conmemorativa de nuestro país solo navidad y año nuevo que es lo contrario de nosotros, tampoco celebran su cumpleaños en especificó ,ese lunes yo tenía mi regalo listo y pensé en llamar a sus padre pero espere a que su familia llegara de sorpresa a la casa ya que no tuvimos clases pero eso jamás paso así que antes de la cena le pedí que saliera por unas cosas al centro, al regresar ya le había preparado la cena, llene la casa de globos y en un sobre había una foto de su regalo que era una Ducati 1098 negra, no todos los días se cumplen 18 años.

Vi sus tres tatuajes uno en la muñeca izquierda que está en una escarificación también lo tienen varios miembros de la familia, tiene un corazón pequeño de color negro en la muñeca derecha que está dedicado a Hadley y en el antebrazo derecho tiene unas aves a vuelo.

La relación con sus hermanos era muy rara, Taylor y la pequeña Sasha la ignoraban por completo en las reuniones familiares es como si no estuvieran en el mismo lugar, con Noel habla poco pero se saludan y el la busca cuando necesita ayuda o al menos eso me dijo ella.

Sabe ser discreta, convincente sin decir nunca una palabra de más, tiene una amplia noción de lealtad, silencio, venganza y honor hacia su familia, todavía no es abogada pero sabe mucho del tema, es demasiado inteligente pero note que sufre dislexia lo que la tortura en el momento de leer, nunca lo hace en público a menos que antes se lo aprenda de memoria, fue gracioso ya que no da a notar su debilidad yo la descubrí cuando me estaba ayudando con una tarea de la universidad, me tarde casi un año en descubrirlo

***Flashback*  
**  
Era fin de semestre llevábamos horas en la mesa de la cocina con libros y hojas esparcidas por todos lados

-Shay me puedes leer el párrafo diez e interpretarlo a tu manera y así ver puntos de vista, si!-solo asintió

El párrafo tenía diez renglones, luego de varios minutos con la mirada fija en la página me miro apenada

-Ah...no entiendo esto estoy un poco nerviosa y mi cerebro cambia las palabras...tengo algo que se llama dislexia y me cuesta trabajo leer a menos que tenga tiempo para dedicarme al párrafo, dame tiempo...  
-Por qué no me lo dijiste? Puedes confiar en mí!-tome su mano y la acaricie  
-Me da pena que sepan que soy estúpida y no puedo leer...-bajo la mirada y se puso roja  
-Es una enfermedad ,no es ser estúpida...y normalmente como le haces?  
-Por lo general en la escuela siempre se leen párrafos frente a la clase y los trato de memorizar para cuando piden interpretación ya la sé, tu puedes leerme lo que sea y lo entiendo pero yo al leerlo tardo mas ya que mi percepción visual y mi cerebro confunde algunas letras, por eso trato de leerlo más veces para no meter o decir una palabra que no es...antes me era más difícil ahora ha mejorado pero cuando no estoy muy relacionada con el tema se me dificulta!-señalo el libro- Así como esto!  
-Como te diste cuenta?  
-Mi mamá me llevo a varios doctores desde que tenía seis años ya que se me dificultaba leer, me diagnosticaron a esa edad, aún así no perdí años escolares ni nada de eso pero si tengo que dedicarle más tiempo que las personas normales, me enseñaron algunas cosas en los tratamientos para leer más rápido, según mi cerebro puede utilizar dos vías para llegar al significado de las palabras que veo escritas: la visual que consiste en aprender la secuencia de las letras a modo de "diccionario visual" y la fonológica que mediante fonemas identifico las palabras

***Fin del Flashback***

La mayor parte del tiempo solo se deja abrazar por mí ,he notado como me mira y la sonrisa boba que pone cuando le hablo, acepta toda las cosas que le diga o pida, al ver como es conmigo me hace apreciarla y desear que me bese de nuevo, necesito idear una forma que ella conteste las múltiples dudas que tengo, me gustaría más saber cómo se siente ella con todo esto.

Los meses siguieron transcurriendo pero las cosas empezaron a mejorar para bien, salíamos a pasear a central park con nuestros cachorros, íbamos a almorzar o a cenar, frente a nuestras familias nos tratábamos de forma cariñosa y no dudábamos en demostrarlo ella parecía disfrutar eso, empezamos a ser amigas ya no estaba tanto tiempo en la oficina y vestía más casual como me gustaba verla.  
Heather y Liam se comprometieron y ya con la aceptación de la familia ella se transfirió de Los Ángeles a New York para terminar sus estudios en la misma facultad que nosotras y así estar más cerca de Liam que ya había empezado a formar parte de la familia como miembro importante, empezó a tener responsabilidades como Ephraim y Shay.

El 25 de Febrero del 2006Liliana dio a luz a su primogénito un varón al que llamaron Robert Ephraim III,ese día llegamos temprano al hospital y cuando nos dejaron entrar para conocer al niño, Ephraim era un mar de llanto estaba muy emocionado por su hijo pero no había podido verlo por quedarse con Liliana en recuperación, en ese instante entro la enfermera con el niño en brazos ella se lo iba a entregar a Liliana pero le dijo que lo cargara Ephraim que no lo había visto, al tenerlo en sus brazos acerco su dedo a su mano para que lo agarrara y lo hizo. Me encantó ver como su manita con esos largos y delgaditos dedos abrazaba el dedo de su papá y observé sus uñas amoratadas antes de volver a mirarlo **-"Hola Ephraim, soy papá..."-**dijo Ephraim llorando, Robert y Michelle los nuevos abuelitos estaba que no cabían de emoción ante su primer nieto.

Mi cumpleaños número veinte Shay me regalo un viaje todo pagado a Londres por dos semanas junto a mis padres, Jason, Naya y dos boletos más si quería invitar a alguien más, ella no fue ya que tenía cosas pendientes en el jurídico pero me alcanzo la semana siguiente para estar junto a mí. 

Estaba en la sala terminando un proyecto de la universidad en lo que la cena estaba lista, Shay llegaría más noche pero aun así quería ahorrar tiempo, ya tenía planeado como preguntarle cosas en un juego de palabras que la pondrían en una situación para perder y ceder a mis preguntas, quizás no era la mejor forma pero no veía otra forma de jugar y ganar.  
Escuche un escándalo en la puerta principal eran las cinco de la tarde aproximadamente, faltaba mucho para que ella llegara...  
-Habré la maldita puerta de una vez!-era la voz de Kyle estaba alterado  
-Ella no trae llaves!-Leon-Dianna habré por favor-dijo golpeando duro la puerta  
Me levante y abrí la puerta  
-Que pasa chicos, Shay salió con John y regres...-me quede sin palabras  
Kyle traía en brazos a Shay, estaba desmayada, llena de sangre y con una herida en su hombro, me alarme enseguida  
-Que paso Leon!-me acerque a ver su rostro  
-Tranquila, le dispararon y se desmayó!  
No podía estar tranquila -Que!, cómo paso eso!  
-Di tenemos que acostarla -respondió Kyle

El la llevo hasta mi habitación y Hadley subió tras el cómo enloquecido, yo estaba muy nerviosa pero aun así necesitaba mantener la calma, averiguar que paso y que ella se despertara, Leon fue a la cocina y trajo consigo el botiquín de primero auxilios que teníamos ahí y un equipo de pinzas.  
Hadley daba vueltas en la habitación, estaba muy ansioso y aullaba, él quería subirse a la cama con Shay, lo hablaba pero no me hacía caso, Kyle lo bajo de un manotazo y Hadley empezó a ladrar, Shay reacciono...

-Cielo que te paso!- acaricie su rostro  
-Estoy bien Di...-luego grito  
-Que le haces Leon, déjala le duele!-comencé a empujarlo y a llorar, Hadley seguía ladrando  
-Kyle saca a Dianna-dijo Shay respirando con dificultad-Hadley tyst tystnad! (Tranquilo Hadley silencio)-grito y él se hecho debajo de la cama con las orejas abajo y empezó a chillar bajito  
-No me iré! -señale a Kyle -No te acerques...me quedare con ella!  
-Dianna necesito sacar la bala antes que se infecte la herida-explico Leon  
Saque mi celular-Llamare a Liliana ella sabrá que hacer..  
-No- Shay arrebato el celular de mis manos y lo puso debajo de ella  
-Te puede ayudar Shay, por dios porque eres tan terca!  
-Nadie debe saber de esto...fue un error...no-se desmayo de nuevo  
-Leon dime que paso!, donde esta John e Ian?  
-Ellos se quedaron donde fue el accidente

Kyle se fue y Leon jalo una silla y la puso cerca de la cama, corto la manga de la blusa de Shay, puso alcohol en la herida y empezó a buscar la bala con las pinzas

-Como paso esto!  
-Se lo debes de preguntar a ella al rato que despierte...

Tapo la herida con gasas e hizo presión

-Tiene que ver con su papá no es así?  
-Algo, ella tomo una mala decisión...

Cambio las gasas de la herida por unas limpias e hizo presión de nuevo.

-Por lo menos sabes lo que haces?-lo mire ansiosa  
-No toda mi vida he sido guardaespaldas...fui un hijo de familia mi padre era doctor y yo debía de ser igual que el...

Saco las pinzas de la herida y ahí estaba la bala, la miro

-Ese hijo de puta tenía una calibre .22  
-Que maldito!-dijo Kyle que regreso a la habitación con una bolsa y una bandeja de agua

Leon limpio la herida, saco una venda de la bolsa y la puso alrededor del hombro y tórax de Shay.

-Conseguiré el antibiótico, déjala descansar Di!-solo asentí- Estará bien no te preocupes ha estado en situaciones peores-se dio la vuelta  
-Leon...tardara en despertar?  
-Unas horas, se desmayó por el dolor...

Llame a Hadley que estaba todavía debajo de la cama y aun chillaba  
-Hadley súbete- brinco a la cama y se acostó cerca de sus pierna y la miraba fijamente- Mami estará bien...-dije mientras acariciaba su cabeza

**Las personas aquí mencionadas no me pertenecen solo he tomado sus nombre he invente mi historia -A**


	11. Chapter 11

**DIANNA  
**  
Ya habían pasado más de doce horas y ella seguía inconsciente sabía que eso no era normal pero Leon me convenció que era un proceso de su cuerpo y que no debía de preocuparme más de la cuenta, Ian llego a la casa a media noche, ese día todos se quedaron aquí a la espera que ella reaccionara así que me tome la libertad de alimentarlos e instalarlos en las habitaciones de huéspedes para que descansaran, Ian se ofreció a cuidarla para que yo durmiera un rato pero preferí estar yo ahí cuando ella despertara además él se veía muy cansado y mejor lo obligue que durmiera, mientras estaba con ella tome agua tibia y limpie su rostro que estaba todo ensangrentado, Hadley no se movió en toda la noche de la cama, yo solo me acosté a su lado y trate de dormir.

-Solo diremos que escapo-escuche la voz de Shay en mis sueños, me desperté y ella no estaba en la cama...  
-Shay?-se asomó por la puerta, estaba algo pálida  
-Un segundo mi lady!-sonrió algo cansada  
-Luego hablamos chicos, ninguna palabra de esto...ah y encuentren a John...

Regreso a la habitación pero se quedó parada en la puerta  
-Tu y yo debemos de hablar señorita...  
Asintió y bajo la cabeza- Lose Di!  
-Primero comerás algo y te bañaras, luego de eso tendremos una larga charla!  
-Lose hay muchas cosas que debes saber...

Luego del desayuno, preparé la tina y le ayude a quitarse el vendaje, definitivamente toda su ropa iría a la basura, luego de varios minutos en el baño recordé que no había metido una toalla para que se secara, entré en silencio y estaba de espaldas a la puerta tenía un gran tatuaje que cubría la parte derecha de su espalda y cicatrices cerca de los hombros, obviamente tendría que preguntar sobre eso.

Luego del baño no dejo que la ayudara a cambiarse así que tardo un poco más de lo esperado, nos acostamos en la cama mientras Hadley y Arthur estaban en la alfombra y nos miraban con tanto amor.

-En que estas metida Shay!-la mire a los ojos y ella desvío la mirada  
-Creo que eso ya lo sabes, digamos que hago lo mismo que tu papá solo que a mayor escala...  
-Por eso te dispararon?  
-Fue un error mío!-dijo en tono duro  
-Que paso?-trato de levantarse-Sabes que necesitamos hablar no te voy a juzgar, pero soy tu esposa y necesito estar al tanto de todo esto...no quiero ni pensar que te puede pasar algo peor y yo ni enterada!  
-Solo faltan una semana para que eso se acabe así que no creo que quieras saber todo!  
-No te voy a dejar ahora!... No quiero dejarte...-la mire  
-Estas dispuesta a aguantarme?  
-Estoy dispuesta a estar contigo porque te quiero Shay , que no lo ves...-me acerque y la bese en los labios  
Su cara era de confusión y luego se relajó-Yo igual te quiero ,más que a nada pero yo quiero que seas feliz!  
-Soy feliz a tu lado...te quiero, quiero estar contigo...  
-Lo intentaremos-ahora ella me beso  
Asentí -Pero necesito saber que paso, por favor!  
Suspiro-Un poco antes que nos conociéramos nos llegó un orden de cateo al jurídico, yo estaba en España cuando eso paso por eso al llegar mi padre me explico las cosas que pasaron y enseguida sé que había algo mal en todo eso ya que estamos en "regla", no era normal que nos llegaran por la parte policiaca porque tenemos gente que trabaja en la policía para nosotros y aun sin saber ellos investigaron por varios días pero no había nada que nos dijera el porqué de la orden, Clive trabajo con Matthews Cellis e investigo que un tal Alexander Preston había puesto la orden así que yo investigue todo con la ayuda de los chicos y de David Cellis...  
-David y Matthews son hermanos?  
-Sí, son hijos del Teniente de la Estación de Policías de Manhattan, Michael Cellis.  
-Ellos son policías también?  
-Sí, Matthews está en la Agencia Antidrogas y David trabaja en la Oficina de Investigaciones Criminales, también su hijo mayor Cole trabaja para nosotros.  
-Cole?-pensé por un momento-Un chico Alto, rubio con un tatuaje en la muñeca derecha?-asintió -Creo que él va seguido a mi casa y habla con mi papá, él le dice Collin  
-Si ese mismo, lo visita seguido por lo del cambio de dinero, Cole trabaja para el departamento de policía de la autoridad portuaria de Nueva York y Nueva Jersey, él es el director de la división de Oficina de Aduanas y Protección Fronteriza  
-Ya entendí, continua...  
-El tal Preston era solo un ladrón cualquiera que no tenía nada que ver con nosotros, el día que llegue con la herida en la ceja fue porque cazamos al chico y lo tuvimos encerrado por varios meses hasta que ayer...el logro desatarse, burló a John que estaba ya muy cansado porque él lo había cuidado toda la semana, él tenía un arma Dianna no sé cómo la consiguió!  
-John está bien?  
-Sí, tuve una discusión con el antes de venir aquí...y luego del disparo él se encargó de Preston..  
-Que paso?  
-Nosotros llegamos cuando él se había escapado, John lo estaba buscando como loco en el perímetro, llegué a pensar que él nos había traicionado no quería decirme que se había dormido así que tome el arma lo sometí puse mi rodilla en su cabeza y cuando estaba a punto de jalar el gatillo, un disparo rebotó en la pared que hizo que me desconcertara y luego el segundo disparo me dio en el hombro, la fuerza del disparo me hizo caer y John corrió para alcanzar a Preston me imagino que se puso muy nervioso porque al no poder llegar a él...apunto y lo mato...  
-Nunca había asesinado a alguien?-no pensé que fueran ese tipo de criminales  
-Si, pero él era nuestra fuente, llevábamos meses torturándolo para que nos dijera algo relacionado, mi familia sabe de él y el hecho de decir que se nos escapó nos deja mal !  
-Y los demás que hicieron porque no lo ayudaron?  
-Ellos se centraron en mí, cuándo pasa algo así su trabajo es protegerme de otro daño peor...además cuando recibí el disparo me empecé a quejar del dolor, ya que fue inesperado y en realidad me dolía mucho.  
Hizo una mueca-Que harás?  
-Le diré a mi padre que lo solté para interrogarlo, me quiso agredir y lo mate, no puedo decirle que me dispararon...y menos que se le escapó a John  
-En que están metidos?, pensé que solo era dinero sucio...-suspiré  
-Es más que eso Di, estamos ligados a la Cosa Nostra...muchas personas nos quieren ver caer, ahora somos la punta de la lanza aquí en New York!  
-La organización de la mafia?  
-Si exactamente eso!  
-Pensé que eso se había acabado aquí en los Estados Unidos desde hace mucho tiempo-me recosté a su lado  
-No, aún existe en cada barrio, ciudad o hasta estado es dirigido por una "Familia" en este caso los Astori estamos a cargo de New York, mi familia está subdividida en rangos.  
El capi di tutti i capi, es el que tiene mayor rango en la Cosa Nostra. Se trata del jefe de una familia que, al ser más poderoso o por haber asesinado a los otros jefes de las demás familias, se ha convertido en el más poderoso miembro de la mafia.  
-Quien es el capi tutti... eso?  
-No sé si exista uno ahora...mi papá es solo el Don en la familia él tiene más poder y casi siempre va acompañado de su consigliere que es Christopher, también hay sottocapos que están al mando de una familia, normalmente suele ser el hijo del Don u otro familiar, en caso de que mi padre muera o lo encarcelen, el subjefe sería el nuevo Don.

-Quien es el sottocapo, Clive?  
-No, él es un inútil...-sonrió -El sottocapo es mi tío Robert, aunque él no quiere tomar ese puesto jamás...  
-Que es un consigliere?  
-Es el asesor de la familia, siempre acompaña al Don, éste principalmente se encarga de aportar ideas en reuniones o aportarle ideas al Don, en la familia hay tres son: Robert, Carlo y Christopher Green nuestro abogado que es el más importante para mi papá  
-Porque es importante Christopher?  
-Es el avvocato (abogado), a su mando esta Rafael López ellos se encargan de los asuntos legales de la familia, como un acuerdo formal con otra familia o si mi padre llega a ser encarcelado algún día el estará al pendiente de todo ayudando a mi tío Rob.  
-Tiene dos cargos Christopher?  
-Si mi papá confía demasiado en él, llego aquí cuando tenía 15 años, Joe lo encontró en la calle y mi papá lo adopto como hijo, le dio estudios...  
-Una vez hice un trabajo sobre eso, tengo entendido que también hay soldados pero no son italianos?  
-Sí, se llaman capodecime es el rango después de caporegime es un grupo de personas por lo general son guardaespaldas y personas de seguridad, Joe Conrad es el caporégime o capitán de todos  
-Ian y los demás son soldados?  
-Algo así pero ellos trabajan como guardaespaldas o sicarios dirigido por mí...por lo general yo también hago el trabajo sucio, de mi padre aprendí que si quieres que las cosas salgan bien hazlo tú mismo  
-Y los Cellis?  
-Ellos son como soldados que son el rango más bajo que existe en la mafia, sólo se permite el ingreso a italianos o descendientes de italianos, pero luego de lo sucedido con Luigui mi abuelo no quiso más italianos con nosotros así que se conoció a Michael Cellis y posteriormente sus hijos Matthews, David y Cole, también tenemos asociados que no forma parte de la mafia, pero que sí mantienen una relación por ejemplo los Shum, Ushkowitz y tu padre ellos prestan su ayuda y colaboración a nosotros.  
-Tú tienes algún cargo?  
-Las mujeres únicamente estaban ligadas a la organización cuando se enamoran de un capo o cuando naces en el seno de una familia criminal, aprendes a saber cuáles deberían ser tus únicas ocupaciones: transmitir los valores tradicionales a las futuras generaciones y proteger el honor de sus maridos, padres o hermanos, no había posibilidad de entrometerse en los asuntos de honor; eran sólo cosa de hombres, pero mi papá me enseño a manejar el negocio, he sido aceptada y respetada  
-Se rigen por alguna regla fundamental?  
-Se le llaman mandamientos son diez como en la biblia- empecé a enumerar con mis dedos-Tenemos prohibido prestar dinero directamente a un amigo tenemos que hacerlo a través de una tercera persona, No debemos desear a la mujer del prójimo, tenemos prohibido cualquier tipo de relación con la policía, una persona de hombre de honor no se deja ver por bares y círculos sociales, tenemos que estar disponibles en cualquier momento, la puntualidad y el respeto hace a una persona honorable, debemos respetar a la esposa-me señalo-No traicionarla sentimentalmente porque eso nos hace ver que carecemos de valores éticos y morales, debemos decir la verdad a cualquier pregunta y en cualquier situación, a pesar de que podemos matar, extorsionar y traficar nunca se podremos robar el dinero a otras personas o a miembros de otras familias, no debemos tener ningún familiar en la policía.

No había pensado que todo esto fuera tan grande, complicado y que mi familia estuviera envuelta en esto.  
-No tienes que salir con Nay hoy?  
-Si tenía que hacer unas cosas con Naya pero ya no iré me quedare contigo a terminar la charla!  
-No cambies tu itinerario por mí-toco mi nariz con uno de sus dedos-Que tal y al rato que regreses seguimos ...no iré a ningún lado- sonrió-Te lo prometo-me hizo un guiño  
-Ok,te subo de comer y me voy no tardaré ,no se me olvida que vi varios tatuajes en ti-se sonrojo y desvió la mirada

En la noche Shay se encontraba acostada en la cama de nuestra habitación, las preguntas seguirían así que apague la televisión y salte sobre la cama cayendo cerca de ella.

-Cómo te sientes?  
-Mejor, duele poco... como te fue?  
-Bien, bien no me cambies el tema!-aplaudí -Me toca preguntar a mí!-dije emocionada  
-Porque soy tan fascinante para ti?  
-Porque quiero conocerte más, nadie sabe decirme de ti y que mejor que saber de la fuente!-le hice un guiño  
-Ok, empieza pero mañana me tocara a mí-dijo amenazante  
-Está bien trato hecho-estreche su mano-Pero solo si me ganas en un juego de palabras!  
Frunció el ceño-Ok, ok  
-Háblame de tus tatuajes, me gustó mucho el que tienes en la espalda!  
-El que ocupa la mitad de mi espalda y parte de mis costillas es un símbolo de mi libro favorito, me lo hice para hacer enojar a mi papá fue el segundo antes de este-señalo su muñeca izquierda-Me lo hicieron cuando me hice miembro de la familia no es un tatuaje es una escarificación, mis papás lo tienen mis tíos, Ephraim y Liam igual, digamos que es una forma de ascender en la familia dejas de ser un niño para ser miembro escuchado, el tercero que me hice fue este-señalo levanto su blusa y me mostro sus costillas de lado derecho-Es una oración en latín, es el padre nuestro, este corazón fue el cuarto -señalo su muñeca derecha-Está dedicado a Hadley, un corazón pequeño y negro como el, luego los pájaros en mi brazo significan la libertad que tengo...  
-Solo son esos?  
-El sexto me lo hice a los pocos días que nos casamos, escuche que tu madre te decía Lamb, así que me puse esto-bajo su pantalón y sobre la fosa iliaca derecha tenia escrito My Little Lamb en letra cursiva  
-Es bonito pero no debiste de hacerlo!  
-Lose pero me gusto como sonaba y quise tenerte en mi piel-se sonrojo-Eres mi esposa y si fuera muy arraigada a mis raíces solo tendría el tatuaje de la familia, por eso los demás tatuajes están del lado derecho mi corazón es italiano pero tengo también sangre canadiense...  
Asentí -Porque no celebran tu cumpleaños?  
-Porque mi nacimiento no fue lo mejor de este mundo, pero yo decidí que no fuera así desde hace mucho tiempo-se parecía mucho a Don Keiran en la forma de terminar preguntas incómodas  
-Un duda, porque tus ojos no son como los Astori, verdes o azules?  
-Tengo los ojos de Danielle Astori, creo que tengo algo que se llama gen recesivo o algo así no se, al parecer me parezco a ella, mi papá me mostro fotos de ella al parecer el gen lo portamos todos mas solo se desarrolló en mí.  
-Todos ustedes son italianos o son ascendientes así como tú?  
-Solo se la historia de mi familia paterna, nuestro antepasado era Franco Astori el nació en Palermo Sicilia Italia en 1862 era el menor de tres hijos, sus padres eran Paulino y Alessa, ellos murieron cuando Franco tenía 3 años y fue llevado a Londres Inglaterra donde su apellido fue cambiado para protección.  
-Era un bebe apenas cuando se quedó solo!-me imagine un pequeño bebe como Ephraim Jr. solo e indefenso  
-Si, su tío Keiran Miller-Bower lo llevo a Londres  
-Keiran Miller-Bower?-el apellido no es para nada italiano pensé  
-Keiran era en realidad algo así como un padrino no era familiar de nosotros, si eran italiano pero su apellido lo cambiaron cuando huyo a Londres y su madre era irlandesa por eso el nombre Keiran, el crio a Franco y luego una vez que fue mayor de edad retomo su verdadero apellido- me miro  
-Sigue!-Quería saber más sobre ella y sus antepasados  
-Franco se casó con la hija de Miller-Bower ,Danielle es ella de quien te hablaba, ellos solo tuvieron un hijo que fue Keiran Astori el nació en...déjame recordar creo que 1894 en Roma Italia el nombre lo escogió Franco...es un honor que tu hijo lleve el nombre de tu padre o de la persona que tu admiras  
-Tienes familia aun el Palermo?  
-Ninguno de nosotros hemos regresado a Sicilia, saben de los Astori pero nadie ha sido capaz de regresar ahí!  
-Porque no regresar a Sicilia?  
-Ahí no murieron los padres de Franco... Ellos fueron asesinados junto con sus hijos, Franco escapo, creo que todos vivimos con el miedo de llegar a Palermo y morir, no sabemos porque los asesinaron ni nada es algo así como un miedo a lo desconocido  
-Que paso con Keiran el emigró acá?  
-Keiran se casó con Sarah Lotti una chica Italiana, por lo general los italianos son familias con muchos hijos, pero extrañamente por dos generaciones solo nació un hijo de ahí viene mi abuelito Keiran II Astori, él vive aun con mi abuelita Dalilah a las afueras de Florencia en una hacienda, siempre se negaron a salir de ahí dice que Italia es su territorio...  
-Como llegaron aquí?  
-Apenas llego a ahí tranquila Di- me sonrió  
-Estoy ansiosa quiero saber!  
-Keiran II y Dalilah tuvieron tres hijos, mi papá Keiran III,mi tía Julia Dalilah y mi tío Robert Ephraim, por cierto mi tía Julia fue la primera mujer luego de generaciones de solo hombres  
-Si verdad! No me había fijado en eso, toda la familia está regida por caballeros!  
Sonrió -Mi papá siempre tuvo visión para los negocios lo que lo llevo a viajar y conocer a mi mamá en Brooklyn  
-Meryl no es de New Jersey?  
-Si pero estudiaba en Brooklyn, hasta fue porrista!  
Me quede con la boca abierta-En serio!?  
-Si me ha enseñado varias fotos, lose imposible de creer-dijo riendo  
-Sigue! Vamos...  
-Harás un biografía?-alzo la ceja  
-Quiero saber de donde viene la familia de mi esposa-me empecé a reir  
Se empezó a reir fuerte y me pego a su cuerpo con el brazo derecho-Esta bien cariño -puse mi cara en su hombro  
-Mi mama se caso a los 19 años y se fue a Roma con mi papá,un año después tuvo a Clive y dos años después nació Darren, luego de eso ambos decidieron que su futuro estaría mejor en New york, mis tios los siguieron y se asentaron aqui en Manhattan,junto a mi tia Julia ya venia Carlo Bossi ellos eran novios en ese entonces el ya era italo-americano por eso Liam es una bestia gigante-sonrió-Ellos jamas se separaron ademas es amigo de mi papá y mi tio Robert conoció aqui a Michelle ella tenia 20 años y mi tio casi treinta cuando se casaron,luego...-dijo algo triste- Un año después mi tio Darren falleció en un accidente en 1979, el acababa de terminar un curso de verano en Suiza y un camión de carga impacto el camión estudiantil, murieron muchos niños entre ellos Darren.  
-Qué edad tenia?  
-8 años

Jamás pensé en el dolor que puso haber sentido Meryl al perder a Darren y menos en esa situación, sin querer una lágrima rodo en mi mejilla y Shay la quito con un beso y me abrazo más fuerte...

-Un año después de lo sucedido se casó mi tía Julia con Carlo y ese mismo año nació Ephraim, al año siguiente para navidad nació Liam, dos años después Tammin y dos años después nació Chord.  
-Y como Clive...?-no sabía cómo abordar el tema  
-Dos años luego de que Chord nació, nací yo...Clive conoció a Nicole en una fiesta del casino ya que su madre Ellis era secretaria de ese lugar ...-se le quebró la voz  
-Lo siento, mira no es necesario, mejor lo hablamos luego-dije apenada y tomando su cara en mis manos  
-No, quiero que lo sepas!-tomo mi mano y la beso  
-Si crees que es difícil te detienes, no quiero que te lastimes...por favor  
-Se llama Nicole Lilly -se aclaró la garganta-Es canadiense y nunca la conocí, quizás la extraño no se -dijo en tono confuso- Ellos se conocieron en el casino y digamos que se gustaron la relación solo duro unos meses, mi abuelo se enteró de esa relación y no quiso que siguieran juntos porque según el Nicole no era una buena mujer para mi papá...

Era la primera vez que la escuchaba decirle a Don Keiran abuelo y a Clive papá

-Porque decía eso?  
-Creo que porque ella era mucho menor que el tenía 17 años en ese entonces, su madre era madre soltera y por eso mi abuelo la veía como una caza fortunas...  
-Pero era muy joven para pensar así!  
-Pero así lo vio el, luego de varias peleas de mi papá con mi abuelo el termino dejándola, y ella regreso a Canadá, al poco tiempo su mamá  
Ellis termino renunciando  
-Te gustaría conocerla?  
-No sé, solo la he visto por foto, tarde mucho en investigar su nombre porque mi abuelo jamás quiso decirme de ella, pero siento que mis abuelos me dieron todo como padres, ahora no la necesito pero pues si la necesite a mi lado y es raro que la extrañe aunque nunca estuvo conmigo...por lo menos cruzo a este maldito país y no me dejo en la calle creo que eso se lo agradezco, ella y su madre se trasladaron a Portland, Oregón y llegaron a las instalaciones de SunnyValle yo nací ahí en el hospital del orfanato.  
-Quizás ella no podía mantenerte!  
-Aun así se hubiera quedado conmigo, yo no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que ella hizo!-se levantó y me dio la espalda había tocado un punto muy frágil en ella -Era su hija, acaso era insoportable para ella con apenas unas horas de nacida, me parezco más a ella que nadie en este maldito mundo y aun así me dejo, tu abandonarías un bebe así?  
-No, pero...  
alzo la voz-No hay peros, era fácil me quería o no, y la respuesta fue muy clara!  
-Quizás su madre la obligo!  
-No la defiendas, qué harías tú con un bebe si tu familia no lo quiere, si tu mama te obliga a alejarte, a dejarlo, lo dejarías? Te desharías de el como si fuera un perro al que nadie quiere? o lucharías contra todo con tal de tenerlo?-dijo gritando  
-No claro que no! -me baje de la cama y me acerque rápido a ella, la abrace y le dije al oído- Lucharía por mi hijo, porque él no tendría la culpa de lo que hice en todo caso la culpable seria yo por no cuidarme y no ser responsable de mis actos, pero mi bebe no tendría por qué pasar eso porque al fin es mío también!  
Su semblante era de enojo, tardo unos segundo en serenarse-Si algún día llegas a tener hijos serás la mejor madre de este mundo!-me miro con ternura  
-Ya no hablemos de tema...veamos una película si?  
-No no no, necesito contarte todo, jamás he platicado de esto con nadie!-dijo con voz triste

La lleve a la cama y la empuje para que se acostara luego me metí en sus brazos e hice que me apretara

-Te escucho!  
-Rafael la siguió de Canadá a Portland ya que mi abuelo no estaba seguro si Clive y ella se habían separado definitivamente, Rafael la vio embarazada pero no dijo nada, solo espero un mes y una vez seguro de que yo era la bebe que ella tuvo el me "secuestro" de ahí y me trajo a Manhattan, ahí mi abuelo hizo la pruebas necesarias para estar seguro que era su nieta, creo que en ese tiempo mi papá era muy rebelde o muy tonto porque mi abuelo siempre le decía que era un inútil, luego de unos días conmigo me presento ante mi papá y él dijo que se desharía de mí y que arreglaría la "falta cometida", mi abuelo no dejo que me tomara y fue cuando decidió quedarse conmigo  
-Él ya estaba casado con Kathleen?  
-No todavía apenas eran novios creo que llevaban unos meses o algo así, el tenía la manía de andar con varias muchachas al mismo tiempo, Kathleen se enteró de mí y creo que por eso se embarazo rápido de Noel el nació en el 89 nació 4 meses antes que cumpliera 2 años, en el 92 nació Taylor y en 96 nació la Shakty o Sasha como quieras decirle-me sonrió-Luego de nacer Noel, Clive se centró en él, yo cambie, sucedieron muchas cosas que me llevaron a alejarme de él y al final lo termine viendo como una amenaza para mí..Y esa es mi historia familiar!-dijo rápidamente  
-Que sucedió?  
Hizo una mueca-No te cansas verdad-me miro-No es cierto-dijo en broma-Siempre supe que Clive era mi padre, tengo recuerdos que jamás olvido, el primero es cuando estaba pequeña vi a Noel en sus brazos y Taylor en brazos de Kathleen sonriendo, el los besaba y le hacía mimos, siempre quise ser Noel quería que él me cargara y me tratara como a ellos ,yo quería ser niño porque así el haría lo mismo conmigo, luego nació Sasha y él se desvivía por ella y supe que el problema no era haber nacido mujer, el simplemente no me quería...no me quiere, quizás el al principio pensó que no era su hija pero mira a Taylor es parecido a mí, en mi cumpleaños número ocho el llego muy alcoholizado y puso de imprudente, grito todas las cosas que sentía hacia mí... en su mayoría eran ofensas de cómo había arruinado su vida, su juventud, que mi madre esa una promiscua zorra entre otras cosas peores- sacudió la cabeza como si quisiera sacar los pensamientos-Me dijo que mi mamá me dejo porque no era necesaria para ninguno de los dos, solo había nacido para arruinar todo lo bueno en sus vidas-unas lágrimas rodaron por su rostro y trago saliva-No me gusta celebrar mi cumpleaños por eso...de ahí termino todo tipo de relación de mi parte, jamás lo necesite ni lo necesito creo que al ir conociéndolo probablemente quiera más a mi madre, él puso a mis hermanos en mi contra Taylor no puedes verme al igual que Sasha, no me hablan me ignoran me tratan muy despectivamente, Noel es un poco diferente ya que él estaba más tiempo en mi casa porque fue apegado a mis papás pero aun así solo me busca si me necesita bueno por lo menos me saluda.  
-No saben que eres su hermana?  
-No, creen que soy una niña criada por sus abuelos...  
-Sabes si tu mamá tuvo más familia?  
-No se me da miedo saber que tiene más hijos...quisiera preguntarle porque no se quedó conmigo y porque con ellos sí, ojala este con un buen hombre...-la abrace

-Porque eres miembro respetable de la familia?  
-Quien te dijo eso?-se puso seria  
-Chord me contó que eras muy importante que lo hiciste cuando tenías 14 años y él no sabe porque!  
-Chord tiene la boca muy grande...  
-No te enojes con el yo lo obligué para que me hablara de ti!  
Sonrió -Bueno mira fueron muchas cosas que pasaron cuando tenía esa edad...no sé si quieras escucharlo  
-Claro que sí!  
Suspiro-A los 12 años solo había un chico que cuidaba de mí, él se llamaba Luigui Massimo era italiano su familia había sido asesinada y mi papá lo trajo acá para brindarle protección y un futuro, luego de dos años mi abuelo decidió que el seria mi acompañante ya que le parecía un buen chico y muy apuesto -alce una ceja-Aclaro jamás mostré ningún interés en él ni nada parecido ya que me gustaba estar sola así me sentía mejor...varios meses atrás que el falleciera nos llegaban cartas amenazadoras diciendo que algún día mi papá caería que lo lastimarían en lo que más quería, mis tíos se pusieron en guardia y pidieron ayuda externa para saber de dónde venía todo mas no había señales de nada, una tarde luego de salir del colegio el me llevo a Bronx dijo que habían atacado a mi familia y abandonaron Manhattan, yo estaba muy nerviosa porque no sabía nada de ellos hasta que nos interceptaron en una callen del Bronx y nos secuestraron no sabía dónde estábamos, nos tuvieron dos días ahí en Bronx y luego nos movieron hasta una granja, ahí Luigui me soltó y busque como sacarle las esposas pero no encontraba las llaves, fui a un tipo taller en la parte trasera de la casa ahí encontré una cizalla y una navaja que no sé porque pero guarde en mi pantalón, regrese con él y uno de los tipos empezó a perseguirme Luigui grito para que huyera apenas llegue a la cerca que delimitaba la granja para saltarla y me dispararon en la espalda tres veces, caí por el dolor, el tipo me pego una patada en las costillas, me arrastro de regreso a la casa ahí me encadenó a una tubería y me abofeteó...luego nos hicieron grabar un vídeo donde tenía que pedirle a papá que diera la cantidad de dinero que pedían por mí, Luigui lloro frente a la cámara suplicando por su vida déjame decirte que era un buen actor, yo solo me limite a decir que solo dios sabría si regresaría que no se preocuparan por mí, eso los enfado mucho y me patearon en varias ocasiones, luego se aburrieron y nos dejaron ahí...

-Estas bien? Estas algo pálida -puso su mano en mi pierna  
-Los disparos...son las cicatrices de tu espalda  
-Como fue a una distancia larga y con un arma de bajo calibre no pasaron mis omoplatos solo lastimaron músculo y piel no órganos vitales-agarro mi mano-Continuo...?  
-Si...  
-Sin saber cómo Luigui se "soltó" y me soltó a mí, uno de los tipos que nos cuidaban le disparo en un brazo aun así corrimos hasta un auto cercano como yo corro más rápido llegue antes que él y lo encendí solo con los cables, al llegar el dejo que manejara, vi la cara de asombro de Luigui pero pensé que solo era por el momento, el me pidió que fuéramos al Bronx no muy segura tome una carretera hacia New York y de nuevo teníamos a los tipos siguiéndonos no sabía porque pero siempre sabían nuestros movimientos, manejaba demasiado rápido por la desesperación, de la nada frene en seco y el auto se volcó rodando en varias ocasiones, aun herida me sacaron del auto y fuimos llevados al Bronx, ahí fue cuando note que Luigui tenía un celular en su bolsillo que no era de él, según yo nos habían quitado todo fue ahí cuando empecé a sospechar, al llegar a nuestro destino el "golpeo" a uno de nuestros atacantes y pudo huir, por arte de magia mis abuelos pagaron todo y mis captores pedían a Luigui para que entregara el dinero y fuera por mí, unas horas antes que el llegara escuche que hablaban de él y de lo fácil que había resultado todo, ellos pensaron que estaba desmayada ya que me habían dado una buena tunda de golpes para que dejara de moverme, luego del cambio Luigui me llevo a un barrio de Manhattan ahí vería a mi papá, yo me veía serena frente a él pero en el fondo sabía que tenía que hacer algo para que no molestara más a mi familia al llegar mi papá no sabía cómo agradecerle que yo estuviera de vuelta con él, entre tantos halagos no dije nada.

Pasaron varios días en los que Luigui fue todo un héroe, no sabía con quien hablar así que le platique a David lo que paso pero no me creyó por la amistad que mi padre tenía con Luigui así que tome cartas en el asunto lo seguí, él se encontró con uno de los tipos que me habían golpeado, en su siguiente plan las victimas seria mis hermanos alegó un poco con la persona ya que tres eran más difícil pero especificó que si conmigo habían dado semejante cantidad con ellos tres sería una fortuna ,luego que el tipo se fue salí de mi escondite y me encare ante él, rápidamente empezó a negar todo... luego viendo que no le creía nada saco su arma y me apunto directo a la cabeza, forcejeamos y logre que la soltara, como por mi edad no tenía permiso y no podía conseguir un arma use una navaja lo herí en varias ocasiones y luego corte su cuello, no tenía miedo solo tenía mucho odio porque había traicionado a mi papá, no sabía qué hacer con el cuerpo así que llame a David y explique lo sucedido, Cellis padre desapareció el cuerpo, logro localizar a los amigos de Luigui recobro el dinero y lanzo una orden de aprensión contra Luigui Massimo pero sabíamos que el jamás aparecería...

Me miro- Sobreviví y no me dio miedo matarlo por eso soy miembro de esta familia! No todos conseguimos el tatuaje así!, lo mío fue algo muy rezagado...  
-Sabias defensa personal o solo fue instinto?  
-Mi papá me metió a varias clases parecidas, lo de la navaja Joe me lo enseño -rio- Me dijo que la navaja nunca me abandonaría que en mi mano era como un puño cerrado podía infringir tanto dolor como deseara... Liam me enseño a manejar cuando tenía 10 años, el me enseño a manejar también sin llaves!- sonrió- Quizás escuchaste que soy terca como el, pero en realidad es el único con quien me llevo bien y me comprende...tenemos casi el mismo carácter y gustos...  
-Jamás imagine que pasaras por tantas cosas pensé que tu vida había sido fácil como cualquier chica de dinero...y como llegaron los chicos aquí?  
-Los primeros en llegar fueron Ian y Kyle, tenía unos meses que había pasado lo de Luigui, mi papá los trajo aquí , luego a los tres nos metió en clases de defensa y manejo de armas, Ian tenía 25 y Kyle 20 eran amigos de la infancia, Leon llego 1 año después él le pidió a mi padre trabajar para él, era un joven de familia estaba estudiando para ser doctor el tenía 23 en ese tiempo y John llego apenas hace 2 año fue recomendado de Krister Ushkowitz es el más joven solo es un año mayor que yo...creo que eso es todo!  
-No falta algo importante!  
-Te escucho, dime!  
-Con cuantas personas has salido?  
-Déjame pensarlo- suspiré-Con cuantas dime!  
-Ninguna  
-No te creo!  
-Deberás, David Cellis estuvo interesado en mí y las cosas no pasaron de unos besos...deberás! Esto ya te lo había dicho...ya es tarde mira- señalo el reloj de mesa  
Alce una ceja-Te creeré...quieres dormir aquí conmigo?-dije algo tímida  
-Si  
Ambas nos pusimos la pijama y luego que me acosté ella me abrazo por la cintura y se durmió

**Las personas aquí mencionadas no me pertenecen solo he tomado sus nombre he invente mi historia -A **


End file.
